Dejame estar junto a ti
by Kami Hao
Summary: Una discucion en el cementerio,Marco descarga su odio sobre Hao , Anna e Yoh lo buscan desesperados.Que es mas valeroso, aquel que mata por amor o aquel que muere por amor? 9 cap.HxA
1. Tristes recuerdos

Como están gente o este es mi primer fic espero que lo disfruten y me dejen algún mensaje o comentario para los que no saben kawaii significa lindo o bonito así que cuando decimos "sonrisa kawaii" nos referimos a una bonita sonrisa ok? n.n y cuando pongo en negrita quiere decir que lo esta pensando. bueno ahí les va la historia. Este es un HaoxAnna y algo de YohxTamao

CAPITULO 1 

"Tristes recuerdos"

Era un caluroso día de marzo rápidamente las vacaciones habían pasado volando hoy era el día en que por fin(Traducción : por desgracia) volvían a tomar nuevamente sus estudios.

Mientras tanto en la casa Asakura...

yoh! Yoh levántate o vas a llegar tarde n.n – Decía señora Keiko (Madre de Yoh y Hao)

n.n zzZZ –Dormía placidamente el menor

hao! Ayudame a levantar a tu hermano

u.u zzZZZ levan...ta...te y...oh

O.Ó MOCOSOS DEL DEMONIO LEVÁNTENSE!(De una patada los saca de la habitación)AHORA DENSE PRISA O LLEGARAN TARDE! . 

Aahhhhhhhhh! –Gritaron los gemelos al unisono

Ya en la escuela... n.n 

Yoh y Hao estaban en dos aulas distintas, Yoh estaba en el salón C con sus amigos Horo Horo , Jeanne y Tamao mientras que Hao estaba en el A con Ren Tao, Chocolove y "su" Anna

Yoh! TT...TT hace tiempo que no nos vemos...que tal las vacaciones que has hecho? Cuantas naranjas has comido? Como... –Decía el muchacho peliazul

ya cállate no ves que lo mareas? – Interrumpió Jeanne

no, para nada.. o.ou

Joven yoh ya lo extrañaba mucho n.n –Comentaba tímidamente la chica pelirosada

Hola Tamao estas mas bonita que hace 3 meses n.n –Respondió el castaño

O.O gra...ci...as **(usted también esta buenazo n.n)**

Tamao eto... podría hablar contigo después de clases? –Pregunto el Yoh

c.. cla.. ro jo..ven ..yoh (ya a punto de desmayarse de la emoción )

Bien (sonrisa Kawaii)

Mientras en la clase A 

Hi mundo, me extrañaron? – Dijo animadamente el mayor de los Asakuras

Hao! Que bueno que apareciste pensé que tendría que soportar por mas tiempo a la renegona de tu novia –Reclamaba el chico chino

Como te atreves! O.Ó 1ero tu no me hablas de esa forma cabeza de pico y 2do el NO es mi novio u.ú – Dijo la rubia algo molesta

Hao conocía a Anna muy bien ya que el padre de Anna era un gran amigo de la familia y cuando eran pequeños muchas veces la pequeña Anna iba a su casa a jugar Aunque era verdad que no eran novios esa respuesta fue como un balde de agua fría ya

que desde hace muchos años Hao en realidad le gustaba Anna...

Flash Back (hace 8 años)(debo recordar que en esta historia todos tienen 16 años)

Doctor: Disculpe señora...no pudimos hace nada, en serio lo sentimos

no...puede ser – Decía incrédula la Sra. Asakura

(no podía creer que su amado esposo estuviera...muerto...si , nunca mas volvería a ver a su querido esposo, una lagrima bajo por sus mejillas y después de unos segundos ya no era una sino un rió de lagrimas llenas de dolor, sufrimiento...no podía creerlo, como se lo diría a sus dos pequeños hijos de apenas 8 años? De ahora en adelante ella tendría que cuidar de ellos sola...pero eso no importaba ella los protegería aunque tuviera que morir no podía permitir que sus dos pequeños les pasara algo...tenia que ser fuerte...por el...por ellos)

Ya en la por llegar a la casa Asakura (ya eran mas de las 2 am) Keiko vio como un niño estaba parado en entrada de la casa

(se detuvo) Hao...

Mamá (corre a abrazarla) te extrañe mucho ya hace 2 días que no venias...donde esta papá?

(a Keiko se le partió el corazón no sabia como decirle que su padre nunca mas vendría... nunca mas...) Hao...(unas lagrimas corrieron sus mejillas)

Mamá?...don..de? donde esta papá! Que le paso!

(abrazando a su hijo y llorando) Hao, mamá siempre estará cuidando de ti ...papá,... papá ya no esta con nosotros

(separándose rápidamente de los brazos de su madre) No...NO! papá no puede estar muerto! El prometió...El prometió que después de ese viaje de negocios estaría siempre con nosotros...el... lo prometió..

Keiko sentía que desgarraban su corazón, hubiera dado todo para no ver sufrir de esa manera a su hijo pero lo único que pudo hacer ella fue abrazar fuerte a su hijo mayor y llorar...si, llorar los dos y desfogar su tristeza.

Anna ve a jugar a fuera ¿si? –Decía el Sr. Kyouyama

si papá n.n

Que hermosa es su hija, naturalmente se parece a su madre – comento la señora Keiko

(con un poco de tristeza en su mirada) si...no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 3 años desde la muerte de su madre

No te preocupes ella ahora están en buenas manos, tu has cuidado muy bien de ella seguramente tu esposa estaría muy contenta de ver a su hija tan feliz

Gracias la verdad es que al principio no sabría si podría hacerlo...por cierto ya han pasado 2 meses...como están ellos?

Bueno Yoh aunque a veces se pone triste al recordarlo suele calmarse casi siempre, pero(cambia a un semblante mas triste)...creo que hao aun no puede aceptar su muerte

Eso es por que Hao vivió con el por 2 años ya que el decidió llevárselo por que tenia que hacer un viaje de negocios es lógico que le cueste mas aceptar su muerte

Ya en el inmenso patio de la casa Asakura se ve a una pequeña niña de pelo rubio habla animadamente con un niño con audífonos naranjas. Al parecer la conversación era muy interesante ya que los dos mostraban mucho entusiasmos...(N/R: vamos a ver de que están conversando n.n)

En serio! O.O No sabia que los bebes se compraran por catalogo –Preguntaba exaltado el pequeño Yoh (N/R: caida estilo anime)

bueno eso el lo que me dijo mi papá pero lo mas extraño es que cuando le pregunte eso pego un grito al cielo, no se cual es el problema de que hagan un simple pedido por catalogo ¬¬

jijijiji ahora se por que mamá nunca me lo quiso decir n.n seguramente por que pensaba que iba a ordenar bebes por catalogo, pero aun estoy muy joven para eso jijiji

Seguramente...(los ojitos de la pequeña rubia giraban de un lado a otro como buscando algo)...oye?...donde esta hao? no lo veo por ninguna parte

Mmmm debe estar por ahí...vamos a buscarlo.. tu vas por la izquierda y yo por la derecha ¿si? El primero que lo encuentre se gana un card de pikachu

Pero que aniñado eres ya no podemos estar con esas tonterías de pokemon, ya tenemos 8 años u.ú Espero encontrarlo pronto...**(I Love U pikachu n.n)**

Ya habían pasado mas de 1 hora y Anna ya se estaba cansando, por dios ya lo habia buscado por todo el patio, la cocina , la sala, los pasadizos, el baño...ya había buscado por toda la casa!

ya busque por toda la maldita casa (N/R lindo vocabulario para una niña de 8 años ) esperen un momento...puede ser? ¬¬U

Había un solo lugar en donde no había buscado 1 SOLO LUGAR y creo que ese fue el primer lugar donde tendría que haber buscado primero...

Hao?...(Tock Tock) ...estas en tu cuarto? –Pregutaba la pequeña rubia dando toques a la puerta

Uh? Que quieres fea!Déjame en paz!

O.O? pero que modales son eso? ¬.¬ y yo que todavía te vengo a visitar. Puedo entrar?

QUE ME DEJES...AHHHHHH!

Demasiado tarde la rubia ya había entrado en su habitación y estaba que lo miraba muy sorprendida en los años que conocía a Hao siempre pensó que era un perfecto patán y pesado ya que cada ves que venia el siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla llorar con alguna de sus bromas, sin embargo ahora estaba llorando en su habitación también vio que el sostenía una pequeña foto de el y su padre que se tomaron hace unos años Anna nunca lo vio tan...triste .

Te dije que me dejaras en paz! (se paro secándose rápidamente lo ojos)

no llores...

Que! yo si quiero puedo llorar a demás a ti que te importa lo que me...

Hao se quedo paralizado la pequeña niña lo esta abrazando mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla. Naturalmente ella sabia perfectamente el motivo por que el estaba triste ella también había experimentado la tristeza de haber perdido a alguien que amaba

yo también perdí a alguien amado y acepto que aun me duele mucho pero debemos seguir a adelante (sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando) aunque extraño mucho a mamá..

(escondiendo su cara en sus cabellos) Eso...ya ...lo se...(la abrazo mas fuerte, no sabia que hacer siempre la había hecho llorar con alguna de sus bromas o burlándose de ella pero esta ves realmente no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo que le hubiera recordado aquella triste realidad...en que su madre estaba muerta) no llores yo siempre estaré contigo Anna-chan, lo superaremos juntos.

(se separa de el y lo queda mirado con cara de "what?" y se empieza a reír)

que es lo gracioso? ¬ ¬

Además patán, aniñadoy terco eres lindo Hao-Chan nn(y le da un tierno beso..esta ves en los labios y se va si no antes darle un tierna sonrisa)

Mientas Hao prácticamente se había quedado todo embobado por lo sucedido, ese fue...su primer beso

O.O**( cree que soy lindo?) **jejeje **(Anna chan , tu tampoco estas tan mal)**(sonrisa kawaii) nn gracias...

Fin del Flash Back

Hao: **(tu tampoco estas tan mal...)**

Es verdad ,Anna ya había dejado de ser una pequeña niña y ya era una hermosa jovencita de 16 años con el cabello hasta un poco mas de los hombros y con un precioso color rubio, su cuerpo definitivamente no se quedaba atrás al pasar del tiempo ella había crecido y ahora poseía un cuerpo muy bien formado y fino aunque...

Te dije que dejaras de fregar ! (De una patada manda a volar al pobre Ren Tao)

AAAAAHHHHHH! – gritaba el chino mientras que se perdía en el cielo

(sonrisa kawaii) **(su carácter no ha mejorado mucho jajaja) (aunque esa es una de las cosas que mas me gusta de ti)**

Fin del Capitulo 1

Este el final de mi primer capitulo...espero que les allá gustado y también quiero pedir disculpas pero me borraron este fic por poner scrips y tuve que volverlo a hacer ¬¬ bueno cualquier queja o recomendaciones siempre son bien recibidas n.n


	2. Cuando termina la lluvia

Bueno espero que les guste mi 2do cap y que dejen reviews (todo se acepta...tomatazos, amenazas, recomendaciones) ya que tengo plateado hacer sufrir un poco a esta pareja muajajajaja (risa diabólica) ÒuÓ

Capitulo 2

"Cuando termina la lluvia"

(sonrisa kawaii) (**su carácter no ha mejorado mucho) **jajaja (**aunque esa es una de las cosas que mas me gusta de ti **)

y tu por que tan sonriente? ¬¬ -Preguntaba un poco desconcertada la Rubia

que te importa fea P (**por que no puedo ser amable con ella T.T por que tendré que ser tan cruel?...de ahora en adelante seré mas amable con ella lo prometo uu)**

(enojada y con una tremenda vena en la frente) que dijiste baka?

Dije que ...que te ves muy bo...boni...boni...Horrorosa! a demas de fea eres sorda! (**Mierda, no puedo ¬¬**U)

Ò.Ó (técnica de Anna No1)

: Aaaahhhhhhh!

**Ya en la salida...**

: Tamaoooooooo o que te parece si me acompañas a comprar unas cosas?

: OO Cla ..Claro joaven yoh

: No me digas Joven , pensaran que no me tienes confianza ññ

: Esta bien jov...Yoh nn

De ahí vemos a nuestros dos amigos saliendo de la Escuela y se encuentra con Anna quien los saluda...

Yoh vas a ir a casa?

: Uh? No Anna iré a caminar un poco n.n

: no íbamos a ir de compras? O.O -Pregunto la pelirosada

: O.O eto...(**ahora que le digo...piensa piensa ! . )** si pero para ir al centro comercial hay que ir caminando jijijijiji ñ.ñ

: ahh tienes mucha razón n.n

: (Dándole una mirada picara a Yoh) Con que ir a comprar no? ¬¬ Bueno entonces yo ya me voy a mi casa

Se despide si no antes quiñarle el ojo a yoh por lo cual el se sonrojo un poco ...evidentemente ella sabia el sig que tenia "ir a caminar" ya caminando Anna iba pensando sobre sus cosas y admirando el paisaje...Bueno a pesar de que tenia algunos problemas con la novia de su papá pareciese que el viento se llevara todos aquellos problemas..si..sin duda le encantaba que ese suspiro que echaba el cielo jugaran con sus rubios cabellos...que los árboles hicieran melodía con el aire, que el atardecer...ah ese atardecer que tanto le encantaba le recordaba a una persona...a su madre...Simplemente no le agradaba en lo absoluto que hubiera a otra mujer en la vida de su padre y ni hablar de su hija...

: (**esa...señora solo me trae problemas y no aguanto a la engreída de su hija...espero que mi papá pronto se aburra de ella, la verdad no se ni que le vio...mamá era mucho mejor...ah pero ya no quiero seguir pensando en cosas desagradables..es muy relajante ver el cielo..parece que el viento se llevara mis problemas, realmente, es muy relajante**)

: Que hermosa niña, que haces aquí tan solita?

: Quien eres tu?

: Mi nombre es Ryu y tu preciosa?

: Que te importa ...y si no tienes nada mas importante que decirme me retiro ya que no se me permite hablar con vagabundos.

: Niña insolente! (la agarra de la mano y la jala) no te han dicho que debes respetar a tus mayores?

: (ya asustándose) Déjame en paz! -Trata de liberarse- o si no...

: O si no que? Aquí no hay nadie que te pueda ayudar -Aprisionándola contra un árbol y pasándole la mano por su majilla-

: (aterrada) Suéltame!

: A pesar de que eres un niña muy atrevida debo aceptar que eres muy bonita (se acerca mas a ella y le pone en su cuello una navaja)

: (a punto de llorar) (**Ayúdame...**)

: Aahhh! Quien fue que tiro esa piedra?

: Yo jajaja creo que no eres muy popular con las chicas no? Tal ves sea por lo repúgnate que es tu cara –Decía Hao muy divertido

: Maldito mocoso me la vas a pagar!

: Asi? Puchi, Fifi ataquen ! ¬¬

: jajajaj que? Me vas a mandar a tus chihuahuas?

De pronto de un árbol salen dos Dobermans con unos collares de púas (uno que decía Puchi y el otro que decía Fifi)(N/R lindos nombres para unos Dobermans XD)

: O.OU! Aaaaahhhhh! (sale corriendo)

: (Acercándose a Anna que estaba arrodillada en el césped) Anna...(le limpia una pequeña lagrima que estaba brotando de sus ojo) Todo estará bien

: (abrazándolo en una forma delicada) Hao...Gracias..

: ¬.¬ es que nadie mas que yo te molesta (sonrisa kawaii)

: jejeje Solo por eso? (susurrándole en el oído) Hao-chan?

: y por que no puedo permitir que el pobre hombre arruine su vida pues ¬¬ **( y por que no puedo permitir que lastimen a la persona que mas amo )**

: uú cuando no tu...(empieza a llover) eh? No, esta lloviendo

: no me habia dado cuenta ¬¬ (sarcásticamente)...Vamos a mi casa que esta mas cerca n.n

: ok pero vamos rapido ¬¬ no quiero enfermarme

En otro lugar...

: Mmm... creo que nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo

: eto...así parece ...tamao?

: dime Yoh

: sabes tengo que decirte algo muy importante

: uh? Digame (mas seria)

: nosotros nos conocemos desde heces muchos años y la verdad ya no quiero ser tu amigo

: O.O yoh...

: NO! Espera no quise decirlo asi nn ejem lo que pasa es que... ¬¬

: pasa es que... O.o

: tu me gustas mucho y la verdad me gustaria que fueramos mas que amigos OÓ **( ya por fin lo dije...lo dije? ...yupiiiii o ...ahora, ahora que me dira? )**

: OO (se desmaya)

: Tamao? Tamao! O.O! ahhhhhh la mate, la mateeeeee soy un acesino TTTT!

: no, no estoy muerta ...-la chica del pelo rozado se le queda mirando al castaño como si fuera un Dios- que me dijiste?

: Tamao –se pone de rodillas y saca una rosa- (N/R de donce cuernos saco la rosa? O.O) quieres ser mi novia?

: O.O? yo yo yo... (Se desmaya)

: jijiji creo que eso fue un si n.n (sonrisa kawai)

En la casa asakura...

: Toma (le arroja una toalla)

: Gracias (en eso Anna nota la marca que le había dejado en la mañana al tirarle por la ventana con su técnica No1) eto... Hao?

: Mmm? Nani?

: yo...lamento haberte golpeado de esa manera, creo que se me paso la mano

: JA! Recién te das cuenta? ¬¬

: por que me molesto en ser amable contigo? ¬¬

: jajaja por que me quieres? –Dice el joven de pelo castaño sonriendo

Anna solo desvió la mirada, sentía la cara un poco caliente y naturalmente no quería que Hao la viera así por que seguramente buscaría cualquier motivo para molestarla de nuevo, sin embargo Hao acaricia suavemente su mejilla haciendo que Anna se sonroje mas de lo que estaba .

: Ha..Hao...que...?

: Es que tus mejillas están algo rojas y solo quería asegurarme que no estuvieras enferma Anna-Chan

: (** que bien se siente...su piel es muy cálida) **no te preocupes

: Por supuesto que si me preocupas (acercándose mas)-Dice el joven con una gran sonrisa.

: Hao...en serio?

De pronto estalla un relámpago haciendo que Anna se aferré al cuelo del chico por el susto, ya unos segundos después Anna se aleja poco a poco hasta encontrarse con la mirada del chico burlón que la había atormentada hace tanto solo que en esta ves se podía ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, Anna no se había dado cuenta que todavía lo seguía abrazando y es que le fascinaba esa mirada...esa mirada que hace que pierda contacto con la realidad que se hacia que su corazón latiera mas, Como si fuera instinto Anna cierra los ojos y Hao

se acerca mas y mas y mas hasta Anna ya sentía la reparación de Hao como su aliento rozaba sus finos labio, sentía como su corazón aceleraba con cada centímetro que avanzaban y...

: Ya llegue!

: (caída estilo anime) **Maldita sea ¬¬** -Dijeron los dos al unísono

A dejado de llover...

Fin del Capitulo 2

Muajajaja a poco creían que seria tan fácil ¬¬ (sufran sufran ÒuÓ) pero no se preocupen que no me gusta torturar a la gente (mujajaja no mucho) nos vemos hasta la prox n.n

Ya bueno personalmente quiero darle las gracias a ** May Sk **por que siempre lee mis fics todos monces TuT ...gracias! y prometo subir mis fics mas rapido hasta quedarme en donde me quede...creo que fue en el episodio 5 no? O.o ya bueno y May Sk te prometo que...HARE UN LEMON DE YOH Y TAMAO MUAJAJAJAJA! ÒuÓ ...no mentira ¬¬u (ya para que me mates)supongo que dejaremos un poco de lado a esa parejita...y no había pensado en un lenxpilika pero supongo que todo puede pasar ¿neee? Jejeje pero eso si...tendrás que esperar hasta el episodio 8 TTTT (dame tiempo u.u) no se tal ves haga unas parejas que ni siquiera se imaginan muajaja ya te lo había comentado no May Sk? jeje


	3. Adios

Hola a todos! estoy aquí de vaga en mi casa y por eso avanzo mas rápido mis capítulos n.n...ya que algunas personas me lo piden, ya no pondré el YohxTamao para que no me digan "odio el YohxTamao lo odio lo odioooo!" ¬¬ y como lo prometí ahora haré sufrir un poquito a Anna y a Hao muajaja ÒuÓ (quien será la que siempre me dice eso? ¬¬) y una cosita para mi amiguita mexicana May Sk ...NO ME GUSTA EL HAOxJEANNE LO ODIO LO DETESTO! Muajajajaja en mi fic haré sufrir a esa monja muajajajaja y si, yo te pase lo del "muajajaja" ÒuÓ soy perversa ahora tendrás que estar con eso toda tu vida wajajajaa...je! ya bueno eso nomás quería decirte ¬¬u

Ogenki deska? Como estas?

Baka Tonto, Estupido

Daijoubu Estoy Bien

Nani? Que?

CAPITULO 3

"Adiós"

Como si fuera instinto Anna cierra los ojos y Hao

se acerca mas y mas y mas hasta Anna ya sentía la reparación de Hao como su aliento rozaba sus finos labio, sentía como su corazón aceleraba con cada centímetro que avanzaban y...

Ya llegue!

(caída estilo anime) (**Maldita sea ¬¬** ) –Pensaron Hao y Anna al unísono

Ya en la entrada se puede ver al menor de los Asakuras completamente empapado, en ese momento sale el mayor tan rápidamente que asusto al primero , era raro, el menor juro ver por algunos momentos que Hao emanaba una extraña aura roja pero pensó te solo había tenido un mal dia.

hermanitooooooo o (abrazándolo) que extraño que me vengas a saludar

claro hermanito si yo te quiero taaaanto– Dijo el mayor esperanzado que el menor se diera cuenta de su sarcasmo

(con los ojos vidriosos) en serio? ...Haaaaaao te quiero tanto (abrazándolo mas fuerte)

(**Diablos, para que me molesto ¬¬** ) Anna esta a dentro, anda a hacerle compañía mientras que te traigo algo para que te seques- dijo el mayor ya tranquilo y mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa

Adivina que?

Que?

tienes que adivinar ¬.¬

Dime no mas Ò.Ó

Tamao y yo ya somos novios o

... ya pues en serio – Decía el mayor incrédulo

T.T es verdad

jajaja bueno te felicito hermanito a ver si te dura – Decía el castaño en un tono burlón

Claro que si , a demás ella me quiere mucho ¿ya?

ya como sea anda a hacerle compañía a Anna que esta en la sala

Anna esta aquí? Que raro ... espero que haber interrumpido nada n.n

Para nada hermanito, tu sabes que tan solo somos amigos –termino de decir esto y se marcho

Yoh a pesar de que la gente solía decirle que era muy distraído conocía perfectamente a su hermano mayor , sin duda el sentía algo mas que amistad por la rubia.

( **Aunque entiendo por que Hao no quiere encariñarse mas con ella ...) **

Yoh!

Hola Annita jijijiji hace mucho que no nos vemos

Yoh baka! Si nos vimos hace 2 horas ¬.¬

a verdad jijijiji lo siento es que estaba pensando en otras cosas (sonrisa kawai)

-.- cuando no tu –dijo la rubia un poco exasperada por la falta de atención del Asakura

jijijiji hey Anna hay algo que debes...

RING RING!

Anna e Yoh se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo ya que no se esperaban que el timbre tocara en ese mismo momento. Yoh se apresuro a abrir la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber que se trataba ni mas ni menos que su abuela y su abuelo , Kino y yohmei Asakura.

Ogenki deska? Yoh-kun – dijo la anciana con una pequeña sonrisa que difícilmente se podía notar en su arrugada cara

Daijoubu jijijiji que sorpresa tenerlos aquí

Pero la sonrisa de Yoh se detuvo abruptamente, la presencia de sus abuelos solo se podía deber a una sola cosa..

( **no puede ser ) **abuelo a que se debe su visita? –Dijo el castaño fingiendo una sonrisa

Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – Dijo la anciana muy seria- donde esta Keiko?

Mamá ya no tarde en llagar, se fue a hacer unas compras –Dijo el mayor de los gemelos

Todas las miradas se fueron contra Hao que acababa de bajar las escaleras una toalla en la mano, su rostro parecía estar mas serio de lo normal y solamente dirigía su vista hacia los dos ancianos que estaban en el recibidor, kino y Hao solo se cruzaron una miradas... después de eso la saludo con una pequeña reverencia y la invito a la sala mientras que esperaban a su madre.

Mientras que en la mesa en un rincón se encontraban la pareja de ancianos en la otra esquina se encontraba Hao que tenia una expresión muy seria en su rostros , en el rincón estaba Anna e Yoh que solo se abstenían a mirar sin decir ninguna palabra.

Anna ya estaba un poco incomoda y es que nunca había visto a aquel chico burlón que aria cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla sufrir una ataque al páncreas tan... serio

ya vine y espero que todo este en orden por que si no...-no pudo terminar su amenaza por la impresión que se llevo en esos momentos sin embargo trato de fingir una sonrisa y seguir hablando- Kino, Yohmei que sorpresa ¿a que se debe su visita?

hija que gusto verte

Parece que no has cambiado mucho no Keiko? Me alegra verte que ya te encuentres mejor después el triste accidente- al decir este comentario pudo ver que los presentes cambiaron sus rostros súbitamente a unos llenos de tristeza y al notar eso trato de seguir la conversación- pero bueno eso ya quedo en el pasado y ahora hay cosas mas importantes que tratar

Hao solo tiene 16 años y...

y es mas que suficiente – interrumpió la anciana

A que te refieres abuela? – pregunto un poco desconcertado

Hao Asakura tu eres el sucesor de nuestra familia y por lo tanto estas destinado a encargarte de todos los negocios de la familia , es por eso que desde ahora vivirás en izumo para que tengas la mas adecuada preparación.

QUE! – grito el castaño totalmente perplejo

hijo es por tu bien, témenos que prepararte para que estés listo – dijo el anciano para tratar de calmar a su nieto

izumo! – Pregunto un poco alterada la rubia

pero es muy pronto! –Exclamo Yoh

La decisión ya esta tomada Yoh , estaremos esperándote, Hao

Sin mas que decir los ancianos salieron del lugar dejando a unos frustrados Hao y Keiko y a unos sobresaltados Yoh e Anna. La decisión ya estaba tomada y Hao sabia perfectamente que no podía desobedecerlas pero con tan solo pensar como los ancianos se disponían a manejar su vida a su antojo le hacia hervir la sangre. Hao solo trato de calmarse, no era conveniente perturbar a su madre con su enojo, sin decir nada mas se dispuso ir a su cuarto...debía pensar muchas cosas

Hijo...te encuentras bien? – estaba de mas esa pregunta, sabia que su hijo esta muy lejos de estar bien- hijo...sabes que es necesario, lo siento

(con una sonrisa)- Lo se madre, no te preocupes solo estoy un poco cansado – sin decir nada mas se retiro a su cuarto

Keiko sintió un frió recorrer su columna vertebral no sabia si era por toda la tensión que acababan de presenciar o por la actitud de su hijo mayor, sin embargo de lo que estaba totalmente segura era que no importaba la razón ...esto no significaba algo bueno...

Los días pasaron lentamente. Anna estaba en el parque recostada en un árbol, solo se limitaba a ver las hojas de los árboles cayendo , su vista parecía perdida aun podía recordar claramente esas palabras ..." A partir de ahora vivirás en izumo" ...

Por que diablos me afecta tanto? Tan solo se ira a Izumo ni que fuera el fin del mundo, a demás si se va todo será mas tranquilo ..ya no habrá nadie que me haga enfadar, ya no habrá alguien con quien pelearme todos los días, ya no habrá alguien que me fastidie la existencia...ya no habrá alguien que me diga "buenos días Anna-chan", ya no habrá alguien que me sonría cada ves que me molesto, ya no habrá ningún tonto que me haga me haga sentirme mal por no pensar en mis sentimiento...estúpido Hao Asakura por que me siento así! –una lagrima cayo sobre su mano

La verdad es que no quiero que te vayas, la verdad es que te extrañare mucho, la verdad es que me siento impotente por que no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes a mi lado...La verdad es que...me gustas...!me gustas baka¡¡¡

Anna hundió su cabeza en sus piernas y empezó a llorar, por que cuando sientes que pierdes algo ahí realmente te das cuenta de cuanto significa para ti? Pero...aun estaba a tiempo ¿no? Al menos podía decirle sus sentimiento a Hao antes que se fuera, al menos así ella se sentiría mas tranquila ¿se reirá?¿se burlara? Se preguntaba la rubia... Que importaba, lo que realmente quería era decirle cuanto lo quería , quería decirle todo y así liberarse de todo lo que llevara adentro. Sin pensar mas Anna se seco las lagrimas y con una sonrisa se dirigió lo mas rápido a la casa de "su" baka

Al llegar a la residencia Asakura Anna se detuvo al ver un carro con dos personas que llevaban traje pero lo que la dejo mas helada fue al ver que el mayor de los Asakuras entraba se despedía de su madre y su hermano y se metía a aquel auto. Sin pensarlo mas corrió lo mas rápido que podía.

Haaaao! HAO! –grito a mas no poder la rubia

(volteando) Anna? –no pudo decir nada mas por que los hombres que estaban a su costado lo empujaron para que se terminara de meter en el auto

hijo! –llorando- cuídate mucho...

Hao! –Gritaba a mas no poder la Rubia

ya en el carro pudo ver como Anna iba corriendo , no quería ver mas, no quería seguir sintiéndose peor de lo que estaba, solo bajo su rostro haciendo que sus cabellos taparan su rostro ,sabia que hubiera sido pero tener que despedirse en persona...

Así será mejor...yo se que te ira muy bien mi quería Anna – aunque su rostro esta cubierto por sus cabellos aun se pudo notar cuando una pequeña lagrima caía de su mejilla

Adiós...

FIN (jajaja mentira ¬¬)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo...creo que lo escribí cuando estaba media borracha -.- así que cualquier cosa solo dejen su review

Si Erika esta leyendo esto...

Eres una mala amiga por que me haces tomar si sabes que estoy en rehabilitación ÒÓ pero vas a ver muajajaja hip hip te odio hip

Hip Hip Salud onee chan


	4. Volverte a ver

Hola a todos ...ya termine mi 4 cap.! Sniff sniff que emocion TTvTT voy a celebrar con un par de cervezas y no me importa si estoy en rehabilitación muajajaja amiga Mayra vamos a unir un club de los "muajajaja unidos" yo te apoyo T.T y a demas lo necesito ¬¬, descuida no creo que seas ridícula n.n me gusta mucho tus reviews que parecen mail XD y para que sepas onee-chan significa "hermanita" y cu8ando te refieres a tu hermana mayor se dice "onee-san" muajaja las clases particulares de japonés están a 20 dólares pero como tu desde ahora te bautizo como mi hermana ya no te cobrare nada XD ...y por ultimo pero no lo menos importante , quiero agradecer a todos los chicos que me han aviado reviews TTvTT Mayra-chan estoy que recupero mis reviews yeeee yo también te quiero mucho!

Gracias a todos y recuerden...Hao es lo máximo!muajaja ÒuÓ(debo dejar eso ¬¬)

CAPITULO 4

"Volverte a ver"

Hao!

ya en el carro pudo ver como Anna iba corriendo , no quería ver mas, no quería seguir sintiéndose peor de lo que estaba, solo bajo su rostro haciendo que sus cabellos taparan su rostro ,sabia que hubiera sido pero tener que despedirse en persona...

Así será mejor...yo se que te ira muy bien mi quería Anna – aunque su rostro esta cubierto por sus cabellos aun se pudo notar cuando una pequeña lagrima caía de su mejilla

Adiós...

Flash Back

**(Perspectiva de Anna)**

_Han pasado 5 días desde que paso ese acontecimiento ..."Hao estúpido" por que no me dijo nada? Estoy segura que el sabia que se iría, no es que me importe pero si soy su amiga al menos debería saber algo tan importante ¿no? O es acaso que el ni me ve como una amiga?...JA! todos están haciendo gimnasia jajaja Jeanne se ve muy graciosa tratando de saltar los obstáculos , Tamao esta que habla con Ren y Yoh...Yoh esta que los mira? Jajaja sobrecito tiene una cara... Ahhh de tan solo verlos me cansa mejor iré a recostarme a aquel árbol...- Se sienta en la sombra del árbol- que tranquilidad parece como si no hubiera pasado nada._

...Que hay fea? ...

ya me viniste a malograr el día...que quieres?- Decía la rubia fingiendo mal humor

Hao: nada es solo que me aburre los deportes –_Dices con un aire despreocupado y pensar que dentro de poco te iras... me pregunto si en verdad quieres irte, tu cara me dice lo contrario sin embargo siento una mirada un poco melancólica...Ja! muy raro en ti no había visto esa mirada desde hace mucho tiempo_

Y... cuando te vas?

jaja ya me votas? – Preguntaba Hao de forma divertida

baka... –Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de la rubia

ese vocabulario niña – _Me sonríes como si estuvieras regañando a una niña lo cual me molesta un poco , acaso me ves como tu hermanita menor?_

No me trates como si fueras mi hermano mayor Hao

es que eres una niña muy mal hablada pues – _Desde hace rato me estas mirando de una manera rara pero tu mirada no me incomoda...curioso, siento que me gustaría que me estuvieras mirando así todo el día...y no se por que, sabes que a pesar de que siempre paramos peleando por cualquier razón y que siempre te digo "Hao no baka" tu mirada tiene mucha calidez ..nunca lo había notado..Por que?_

ANNA!

Ahhhh! Que pasa por que me gritas?- Reclamaba la rubia mientras se sobaba la oreja

Por que te me quedabas viendo como una cabra degollada

No me compares con un animal Ò.Ó

con pikachu? ¬¬

Tampoco! – _pero esa rata amarilla me fascina " I love U pikachu, 4ever o" ...eso me recuerda que Yoh me prometió un Card de pokemon hace 8 años y aun no me lo da... estafador ¬¬_

_Esa mirada de nuevo, por que me miras así? Acaso tengo algo en la cara? Ya estoy a punto de marcharme cuando de pronto tropiezo ,"ahhhuchh" eso dolió mucho, Te empiezas a reír...por que te ríes? No sabes que me irrita mucho que hagas eso? Trato de que entiendas cuanto me molesta tu burla tirandote una patada, creo que te quedo claro por que solo me hiciste una mirada de reproche y me dijiste_ "Cuando no tu , igual de salvaje"

No me gusta que se rían de mi - _sin mas trate de pararme pero al hacerlo siento un tremendo dolor en la pierna y me caigo de vuelta pero sin decirme nada solo te pones de espaldas y en cuclillas _

Sube, te lavare a la enfermería

_Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, no me quedaba de otra, me subo a la espalda de Hao...se siente muy bien es muy cálida me dan muchos deseos de abraz...!que estoy pensando! Anna déjate de estupideces hay cosas mas importantes en que pensar no sabes si te has roto la pierna, te has dislocado el hueso...si podrás caminar algún día _

Enfermera: tienes un moretón – _un moretón jajajaja Anna creo que exagerases mucho_

un moretón...casi me disloco la columna cargándote solo para que tengas un moretón seguro insistes todo esto para safarte de la lace de gimnasia ¿no? Si sigues así te vas a poner gorda y así ya nadie te va a poder cargar

Eres un tonto sabes? Creo que solo vienes para molestarme

que puedo decir, te ves muy bonita aunque estés molesta aunque seas una belicosa hiperactiva

Eh? – _que pasa mi cara esta caliente y mi corazón empieza a acelerarse, no puedo evitar sentirme algo emocionada por aquellas palabras menos por lo de belicosa claro ¬¬, pero no se lo que siento hacia ti... creo que ya notastes que estoy roja por ese comentario por que me sonríes satisfactoriamente como si hubieras ganado algo, mas me vale que tranquilice mi temperatura si es que no quiero que me molestes aun mas._

Después de todo siempre...me has gustado tal como eres

Hao...

yamevoydeseguroelentrenadormeestabuscando jajajaja adiós – me dices algo nervioso

No quiero que te vayas... – _No se que mas puedo decir...no quiero que te vayas a Izumo_

... –no dices nada y ni siquiera volteas a verme, me doy cuenta que apretas con fuerza tus puños y cierras los ojos disponiéndote solo a avanzar hacia la puerta pero...

4 Horas después

Donde estoy? – Pregunto el castaño algo confundido

Te golpeastes contra la puerta...Eso te pasa por caminar con los ojos cerrados, baka

H y A : jajajajajajaja XD

Fin del Flash back

! Por que no me dijiste! – Decía la rubia agarrando de la camisa al castaño de pelo corto

Ya cálmate me estas asfixiando

Soltándolo – Ni siquiera me pude despedir de el...

no te preocupes todo estará bien –Decía la señora Asakura para tratar de confortarla

**(Anna´s room)**

Todo estará bien...jaja ahora se de donde Yoh aprendió eso...si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes ...podría haberle dicho lo que siento antes de irse así no me sentiría tan mal, me pregunto...que estarás haciendo ahora?

A las fronteras de Izumo se puede ver un carro negro, en la parte de adelante dos hombres mayores con trajes negros y en la parte de atrás un joven de pelo largo y castaño, durmiendo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

**(Hao´s Dream)**( Flash Back)

**(Perspectiva de Hao)**

H y A : jajajajajaja XD – _Dios pensara que soy un tonto pero no importa...en muy pocas ocasiones la veo reírse de esa manera, en verdad es muy hermosa así._

No te gustaría salir? – _Creo que la puse un poco nerviosa ya que me queda mirando muy detenidamente aunque puedo notar un pequeño sonrojo en su hermoso rostro _

Esta bien, pero tu pagas ¿eh? – _jajajaja me encanta cuando pone su capa de frialdad, digamos que eso lo hace mas interesante ...mmm pero que yo recuerde siempre a sido así (sonrisa kawai) tal ves la razón de que me guste desde que éramos pequeños_.

Que? Acaso eres pobre o que?

El hombre invita ¿no? O acaso no eres un caballero?

nop, soy Hao

Creo que el golpe te afecto mas de lo que esperaba

jaja Mmm vamos al cine

Ja! Y quien dice que voy a ir?

Creo que están dando "Pokemon 3000" ¬ ¬ - _Dije con en tono sarcástico ,naturalmente sabia que te encantaba esa película, aunque no se de donde le ves lo emocionante a una rata amarilla que saca electricidad hasta por el ... ya bueno u.u phew con tal de verte feliz..._

Y a mi que me importa? Esa película es para niños de 6 años! Ni hablar! OÓ

Ya en el cine

Diablos ¬ ¬

_Ja! para que ves que se tus gustos, que crees que no se que tienes todas las películas de esa rata amarilla? Y que tienes posters y un peluche tamaño familiar escondido en tu armario? Si algún día te enteraras que rebusque en tu armario seguramente no estaría aquí , pero no lo sabes lero lero muajajaja ÒuÓ_ - Vamos? n.n

_Al final todo salió muy bien nunca pensé que salir con Anna fuera tan divertido jajaja en la película cuando pikachu casi se muere pude ver que se le partía el corazón, lo se por que inconscientemente me agarro la mano y me la empezó a hacer añicos ...diablos no se de donde sacara tanta fuerza, bueno supongo que ese es uno de los tantos misterios de las mujeres. -_

_Ya llegamos al parque...cielos, hay un atardecer espectacular. El cielo esta de un color anaranjado y las nubes adornan muy bien aquel espectáculo pero tu presencia hace que esto sea aun mas especial para mi...de todas maneras tal ves sea la ultima ves que nos veamos, por lo que me han dicho tengo que irme 3 años y de ahí comenzar con los negocios de la familia supongo que la abuela me tendrá muy ocupado jejeje...vieja maldita acaso no tiene vida, tiene que fregarme mis mejores años de mi vida? T.T ah bueno supongo que mi estadía ahí no será tan mala, tal ves pueda hacer sufrir un rato a la momia disecada ÒuÓ wajajaja_

De que te ríes? ¬¬

O.O yo? – _Hay creo que mi risa maligna se me escapo de la boca, pensara que soy un enfermo? ¬¬ _

Que bonito atardecer.

...Y lo mejor de todo es que lo puedo ver contigo...

que? –Pregunte algo desconcertado..¿Escuche mal?

A lo que me refiero Hao ,es que ,eres una persona muy especial para mi – O.O Dios el mundo se va a acabar...mi corazón empieza a saltar, me esta tomando de las manos y se acerca mas y se acerca mas ahhhhh esto pequeño , suave y que se siente indescriptiblemente bien son sus labios?...me esta besando? Al cabo de un tato ambos tenemos que separaron para tomar aire pero yo no la quiero soltar, siento que si suelto me caería del cielo al que me llevo...

... : Hay que tierno pero podrían vernos Hao-Chan

(abriendo lo ojos) Mmm? Que pasa An...AHHHHHHH!

Ryu : Nunca te dejare mi caramelito

O O ¡! ...QUEEEE? DONDE ESTA ANNA!

Ryu: Yo haré que te olvides de ella –Ahhh no te me acerques

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Fin del Flash Back)**(Fin del sueño...o pesadilla ¬ ¬ de Hao)**

Ahhhhhhhhh!...fue una pesadilla, ahora se por que te asustastes tanto Anna – Decía el joven castaño aun sudando y poniendo la mano es su pecho

**...(Anna)...**

Señor Hao esta usted bien? – Decía el hombre de traje negro que estaba al costado del chofer

Si estoy bien – Decía el joven mientras mostraba una falsa sonrisa

No, no estoy bien se decía así mismo el joven de pelo largo mientras que miraba por la ventana del carro, sin duda alguna este iba a ser un viaje muy largo si seguía teniendo esa clase de pesadillas, al recordar aquello se le puso la piel de gallina y solo pudo escuchar un "Ajjj" de su parte finalmente miro las estrellas y luego se dispuso a soñar de nuevo, el tenia muchas cosas que pensar sin embargo en ese momento solo quería soñar...con ella sin mas cerro sus ojos , esta ves el joven castaño sonrió al dormirse ya que nuevamente se encontraría con su Anna...aunque sea en sus recuerdos.

...Anna, cuanto me gustaría volverte a ver...

Fin del Capitulo 4


	5. Primo Marco

CAPITULO 5

"Primo Marco"

El viaje fue lago pero finalmente llegaron a su destino , una mansión de lo mas grande aunque se veía los toques antiguos que le daban un pequeño toque de elegancia. Hao Aun recordaba los momentos que su padre y el vivieron en esa casa...sin duda alguna el lugar le daba muchos recuerdos, tal ves recuerdos que prefirió no recordar mas. Sin embargo la voz de una anciana lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, Era Kino que lo invitaba a pasar.

"Que bueno que ya llegases, siempre de tan buen humor como siempre ¿no?"–Dijo la anciana con un pequeño toque burlón al ver que Hao venia de mala gana hacia la entrada.

"Ya no puedo esperar para irme de este lugar" –Contesto Hao

"jajaja ya te acostumbraras, te llevare a tu alcoba"

Ahí la anciana lo llevo hacia un cuarto donde todo estaba lleno de tierra y cubierto por sabanas, al parecer nadie se había tomado la molestia de limpiar en esa habitación, había telarañas en las esquinas y el mayor de los Asakuras juro ver una rata que se escondía detrás del armario que también estaba polvoriento.

"coff coff Aquí hay un extraño olor, que no sabes que es un Ambientador? ¬¬"

"es natural que huela a cosas viejas y moho ya que..."

"ja! Claro que huele así – interrumpió el castaño- Además de que te paseas por toda la casa es natural que huela a VIEJO"

PLAFF

"Eres un mocoso muy atrevido" –Dice la anciana dándole golpes al chico con su bastón-"Recuerda que ante todo yo soy tu abuela y debes respetarme"

"que es esto?" –Pregunto el ojinegro sin hacerle caso a la anciana

"OYEME CUANDO TE HABLO INSOLENTE" –Le grito Kino

Hao sostuvo algo que estaba cubierto por unas mantas y sonrió al ver que era lo que ocultaba ese polvoriento mantel...Era la foto de un señor alto con anteojos, muy elegante pero lo que mas lo caracterizaba era es sonrisa que poseía y pequeña cola ya que su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y también se podía ver que lavaba un pequeño niño entre sus brazos al cual se le podía ver que estaba muy feliz .ese era ...una foto de su padre y de el cuando vinieron a este lugar por primera ves.

"Mikihisa me dijo..."-comento la anciana- "que quería que tu te encargaras de todos sus negocios cuando tuvieras la edad suficiente."

"Papá dijo eso?" – miro de reojo a la anciana

–la anciana asintió y continuo-" El estaba completamente seguro que tu sabrías como manejar esto."

"y que va a pasar con Yoh?"

"Todo a su debido tiempo y si me permites creo que ya es muy tarde para tener estas pequeñas charlas" –Sin mas ni menos se retiro a su cuarto.

Hao se sentó en un pequeño baúl que estaba al costados de sus pies, sin duda no le agradaba en lo absoluto estar en ese lugar sin embargo no podía decepcionar a su padre, pero todos sus pensamiento se desvanecieron al notar algo muy importante...

"OYE Y COMO QUIERES QUE DUERMA EN ESTE ADEFESIO DE ALBITACION?" –Se quejo el joven Asakura

"Nada te cuesta limpiar un poco ¿no?" –Decía la anciana desde su cuarto y se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo con esa situación por que se escuchaban algunas risas

"(en voz baja)...Momia disecada"

"(desde la otra habitación) ya te escuche!"

"O.OU !"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mmm ya han pasado 4 meses desde que Hao se fue...lo extraño mucho! TT . TT " -Dice el menor abrazando al que tenia a su costado

"Si ya lo se pero deja de abrazarme o ya veras!" –amenazo el chino de ojos dorados

"Si pues ya no es lo mismo sin el, ya no hay nadie con quien molestar al cabeza de pico"

"Que dijiste tarado!" –Grito Ren

"Ya cálmense u.u" –Aconsejo la pelirosada

" Ni te molestes esos dos son un caso perdido" –Dijo Anna

" jijiji se nota que ellos dos se quieren mucho"

R y H : CALLATE! –dijeron los dos en unísono

"por cierto donde esta la estúpida?"-Dijo la rubia mirando hacia los alrededores

"ñ.ñ si te refieres Jeanne creo que la llamaron a la dirección por que tu madre vino a verla"

Al decir esto la rubia no pudo evitar mirarla con ojos de furia por lo cual la pelirosada retrocedió un poco diciendo "lo..lo..lamen..to"...Hace 3 meses el padre de Anna y la madre de Jeanne se habían casado y lo que mas rabia le dio es que su padre nunca le comento que esa relación iba tan enserio, por que no le iba a decir? Si ella era un chica tranquila que siempre escuchaba razones (N/R ja! ¬¬ ya, mucho) Si Anna y Jeanne no se lavaban tan bien entonces su nuevo hogar era un tremendo campo de batalla y un infierno para sus padres que a pesar de las tremendas peleas de sus hijas ellos estaba felices uno con el otro

(Flash Back)

"Oye! El baño no es solo para ti, sal de una buena ves!" –Exclamaba Anna

"Déjame en paz tu sabes que necesito mi baño de belleza todos los días" –Decía la joven saliendo del baño

"No se para que te esfuerzas si no da resultado"

"que dijis..."

Jeanne no pudo continuar ya que Anna le cerro la puerta en su cara haciendo que la chica de ojos rojos cayera en el piso.

La chica de cabello gris se fue a su habitación muy enfadada parecía que pronto iba a estallar por completo, desde que su madre y el padre de Anna se casaron solamente hubo peleas entre ellas y pues tal ves ella a veces tubo la culpa de algunas cosas pero de ninguna manera dejaría que su querida hermanastra la este pisoteando como se le de la regalada gana.

" muajajaja mi venganza será dulce ÒuÓ" – Decía la chica con un aura roja sobre ella y con los ojos llenos de ira. – "a ver...que es lo que mi "querida hermanita" ama mas que a nada en este mundo?...Mmmm"

(**Tal ves no debería ser tan grosera con ella...será mejor que me disculpe o papá se va a molestar conmigo) – pensaba la joven de cabellos dorados **

Pensaba Anna mientras que se dirigía a su habitación que también era la de Jeanne . Pero al abrir la puerta se quedo petrificada por la escena que vio...en toda su vida jamás...JAMAS vio algo tan horrorizante y espantoso , la sangre se le hervía le salieron muchas venitas en la frente...el cielo se nublo, los mares se salieron, hubo una cadena de erupciones en todo el planeta , los perros ladraban por el peligro, los pájaros volaban despavoridos de aquella cuidad (N/R : creo que estoy fumada u)

" como...COMO TE ATREVES!" – Decía la rubia con una mirada acecina

"Te lo merecías bruja wajajajajaja" – Reía diabólicamente Jeanne mientras que en una mano sostenía la cabeza del Pikachu que su papá le regalo en su cumpleaños y en la otra su cuerpo.

**(Desde el punto de vista de sus padres) -.- (entrevista)**

"Fue horrible, horrible! TT.TT" –Afirmo el Sr. Kyouyama

"Ese día fue un infierno, tuvimos que agarrar a las dos por que un poco mas y se sacaban los ojos" – Dijo su esposa

"Esa fue tu hija!" – Decía el señor con una venita en la frente

"De que diablos hablas!" – Objetaba la mujer

"Era tu hija con el tenedor para cocinar ! Ò.Ó" – Comentaba el señor indignado.

" Tu hija le estaba haciendo una llave de lucha libre a mi hija, casi la mata!"

"Que exagerada eres así son los juegos de hoy en día n.n ...En cambio lo del tenedor si fue peligroso ¬ ¬"

" O.O!...ERES UN...(piiiiiiiii) DE LA...(piiiiiiii)" (N/R censurado para los menores ñ.ñ)

"y tu una idiota histérica! ...pero aun así" –Saca unas rosas que no se de donde las obtuvo ¬ ¬ - "Te amo con todo mi corazón"

"yo también te amo –Se dan besitos n.n -aunque seas un perfecto imbecil, insensible , perdedor..."

"oeeee ¬ ¬"

"no me interrumpas ...distraído, estúpido y te apesten los pies TTvTT"

"Me apestan los pies? O.o"

"Tengo que ponerme una mascara anti-gas al dormir por que sino ya no despierto jajaja"-Reía muy animadamente su esposa,

"Y a ti te apestan las axilas ¬ ¬"

"ERES UN..."

(N/R: muy bien mejor ahí la dejamos , solo digamos que uno de ellos estuvo con un moretón en la cara por 2 semanas ¬ ¬)

(Fin del Flash back)

"Hija que bueno que llegas" –Decía la señora con una sonrisa

"Hola mamá, para que me querías?"

"Hijita, dentro poco vendrá tu primo de Inglaterra, se quedara aquí algún tiempo y creo que vendrá dentro de un rato a verte a la escuela, asi que se amable con el ¿si?" –Dijo la madre de Jeanne

"El primo Marco?"

En el aeropuerto se pudo ver a un chico alto, rubio, de ojos celestes que no pasaba mas de los 19 años que bajaba del avión (N/R: Si, le baje la edad ¿y? ¬ ¬) y bestia unos jeans negros, una camisa azul con un saco. Solamente levanto la vista observando el hermoso cielo y sonrió...

"Tengo la sensación de que la pasare muy bien aquí" –Dijo el rubio de anteojos mientras tomaba un taxi.

...lléveme a la escuela Shinlagakuen Jr. High...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del Capitulo 5


	6. La prometida I

Quiero hacer un aclaración...el sueño que tubo Hao en el 4to episodio fue un recuerdo que se convirtió en un sueño que termino en un pesadilla...una HORRENDA pesadilla ¬¬ , Hao soñó que se besaba con Anna...Dios Anna no es tan romántica ¬¬ ni diría algo así ok? solamente quería aclarar ya que ciertas personas (AomeHB ¬¬) me estaba preguntando por es...bueno eso es todo n.n

CAPITULO 6

"La prometida"

En el aeropuerto se pudo ver a un chico alto, rubio, de ojos celestes que no pasaba mas de los 19 años que bajaba del avión (N/R: Si, le baje la edad ¿y? ¬ ¬) y bestia unos jeans negros, una camisa azul con un saco. Solamente levanto la vista observando el hermoso cielo y sonrió...

Marco: Tengo la sensación de que la pasare muy bien aquí –Dijo el rubio de anteojos mientras tomaba un taxi.

...lléveme a la escuela Shinlagakuen Jr. High...

ya en la escuela Shinlagakuen Jr. High ¬o¬

Mmmm por que estas escuelas de Japón serán tan confusas ¬¬ -Preguntaba el ojiazul algo exasperado

Sera por que no la conoces? ¬¬

Primita Jeanne, como esta mi primita bonita, tan chiquita

Ò.Ó...deja de hacer e...

Tan renegona, tan amargada, tan cabeza dura, tan... –El rubio no pudo continuar ya que su "querida primita" le había dado un zape dejándole un chichón bastante considerable

A ver si así se te va lo gracioso ¬¬

Au ¬¬ -Se quejo el ojiazul sobandose el pequeño "regalo" de bienvenida que le había hecho la chica de pelo gris

y ya has visto algo de aquí? –Trato de cambiar el tema para que ya no le reclamara nada mas, pero al preguntar eso los ojos de Marco se iluminaron e hizo una gran sonrisa , cosa que a Jeanne le pareció muy raro ya que por lo que sabia el había llegado a este país hace algunas horas. –Pro que pones esa cara de idiota?-Pregunto la chica muy interesada en la reacción del ojiazul

Acabo de conocer a la chica mas hermosa del mundo –Dijo el Rubio con una tremendo entusiasmo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Que? Pero si acabas de llagar- Dijo la prima de Marco muy sorprendida

La acabo de conocer...y tiene tu misma edad ¿tal ves tu me puedas decir como se llama?-Dijo al rubio tomándole de los hombros a su prima y samaqueandola un poco (realmente estaba muy entusiasmado)

Primero deja de hacerme eso y dime como es? Y como la conociste?

Esta bien ejem ejem- Marco se aclaro la garganta para contar su pequeño encuentro con la ninfa de los corredores.

(Flash Back)

Me encontraba perdido en los pasillos de esta maldita escuela secundaria, así que decidí preguntarle a alguien, justamente encontré al conserje de la escuela y cuando me dispuse a ir hacia el ... mis ojos se enfocaron hacia una maravillosa imagen...un Ángel...un hermoso ángel de cabellos tan rubios como el oro, con una piel tan blanca y bella que parecía de porcelana y caminaba hacia mi...ah! su caminar era un baile ante mis ojos y esos ojos...si aun los recuerdo a la perfección...esos ojos negros que hacían que mil choques eléctricos pasaran por mi columna vertebral y que sintiera como miles de mariposas volaran agitadas en mi estomago.

La verdad no se que sentía en ese momento, me sentía mareado, aturdido, creo que la vista se me nublaba ya que solamente la veía a ella...todo el mundo desapareció y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba tan cerca de mi que casi enloquezco (N/R La verdad es que estaba a 20 pies de ahí , pero ya pues déjenlo alucinar ¬¬) Ella se detuvo un momento...Se había dado cuenta que la estaba mirando, sin embargo no pude contenerme a sus hermosos ojos y la seguí mirando...su mirada era fría y desafiante, eso me encanto aun mas e hizo que me enamorara de ella por segunda ves.

La hubiese seguido observando , pero una amiga ...no recuerdo muy bien como era pero de lo que me pude fijar es que tenia el pelo color rosa y se abalanzo contra mi ángel diciendo "Ya tenemos que irnos, que tanto estas haciendo kyouyama?" Después de escuchar su adorable apellido mi Ninfa de los corredores se fue ,dejando un vació en mi alma y bueno después de eso...aquí me tienes n.n

(Fin del Flash Back)

O.O ! Espero que no te estés refiriendo a...

Así que yo soy todo lo que tu dices?

Hizo presencia Anna , que al parecer había escuchado todo lo que Marco acababa de decir. Anna sonrió un poco al ver la expresión Marco jajaja el pobre chico no sabia que hacer, su cara cambiaba de un rojo a una azul y lo único que podía hacer era tartamudear ,si, eso causaba mucha gracia a Kyouyama pero a la ves se sentía muy bien al escuchar algo agradable en ves del "que hay fea" que muchas veces le había dicho cierto chico castaño con sonrisa burlona.

E..e...etto..yo ..yo

El pobre rubio no sabia que decir, había dicho esas cosas y no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba atrás suyo...que debía decir? Como debería actuar? Lo único que hizo fue mirar esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban. Ante esto Anna se sintió algo incomoda y no era para mas...ahí había un perfecto extraño que hablaba tan maravillosamente de ella y para colmo se le quedaba mirando como un estúpido así que decidió hablar..

Disculpe pero quien es usted y por que me mira así? Acaso tengo monos en la cara o que? ¬¬ -Pregunto Anna con un pequeño toque de brusquedad , lo cual hizo que Marco despertara de su trance y decidiera contestar.

Mi nombre es Marco y soy primo de Jeanne-Contesto firmemente y sin dejar de verle a los ojos, lo cual agrado mucho a la Rubia ,simplemente le gustaban los chicos que no se dejaran intimidar.

Muy bien ahora que te has presentado yo te presentare-Dijo Jeanne con un toque amargo en su voz- Marco, ella es Anna Kyouyama...mi hermanastra

ELLA ES TU HERMANA? – Pregunto exaltado el ojiazul ante esa revelación

Ejem...hermaNASTRA – Aclaro Anna muy secamente – Oye rarita TU mamá te esta buscando por toda la escuela, ya vete ¬o¬ -Dijo esta dirigiéndose a la chica de ojos rojos,cruzándose de brazos y dándole una mirada que decía "vete niñita de mami"

Ggggrrrr... – No dijo mas y dando pisotones que se escuchaban por todo el pasadizo se fue dejando a una Anna bastante divertida por esa reacción.

Al menos tengo una...tu te acuerdas de la tuya?-tono burlón

Susurro la aludida y aunque solamente fue un susurro Anna pudo escuchar perfectamente ese pequeño pero doloroso comentario "yo nunca mencione nada acerca de tu padre...por que tu tienes que recordarme que no tengo madre?"-Agacha la cabeza- "no puedo recordarte por mas que quiera...tan solo tenia 5 años...como...como quieres que te recuerde?"..."esa estúpida... " pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo ella ya no estaba ahí..."maldita!".Anna estaba demasiado molesta para notar que unos ojos azules se clavaban en ella(la verdad es que nunca la dejo de mirar)

Anna-San...quisiera ir a dar un paseo –Pregunto el ojiazul ya que el había notado la tensión que se creo en el ambiente...-Tal ves un paseo por el jardín sea mucho mejor que estar aquí ¿nee?

"Cualquier lado es mejor que con esa estúpida"-Se dijo para si misma y solo asentó con cabeza en forma que Marco comprendió que la rubia aceptaba su propuesta. (N/R y por eso todo el recorrido hacia el jardín estuvo con una sonrisa de estúpido...pero es ya otra historia ¬¬u)

Estas aburrido?

Mm? Y por que debería si aquí tengo un bufón personal- Dijo sarcásticamente el chico de ojos dorados

Mmm! Por que tan cascarrabias? Que paso? Las chicas no te dan bola? Jajajaja-Bromeo Horo Horo

Je!...es verdad – Afirmo el chino

Mmm? Len estas bien? No sabia que te gustaba alguien...quien es la afortunada, picaron?

Tu hermana...es que esta como quieren no lo crees? – comento el chino

MALDITO INFELIZ –agarrando a Len de la camisa- NI SE TE OCURRA!- Amenazo el chico Ainu

Ni se te ocurra que?

Ahhhhhh! Hermanita –Sonrió nerviosamente el peliazul mientras que el chino hizo una sonrisa burlona.

Le estaba diciendo a tu hermano que me encantaría invitarte a salir –Sonrió el ojidorado a la peliazul que no tardo en ponerse un poco nerviosa por la proposición de aquel chico y es mas ella se sonrojo por que aquel chico siempre había sido muy amable con ella y atento...por eso era que le gustaba tanto pero siempre pensó que el solamente la veía como la simple hermana de un amigo.

Ja! Ni creas que mi hermana saldría con un tonto como tu ,ella...

Esta bien –Dijo la hermana de Horo con gran entusiasmo

QUEEEE? Hey yo no te e dado permiso para...

Mañana a las 6 PM.? Que te parece si te voy a recoger –Dijo Len muy animado y a la ves muy divertido por la cara que puso el hermano de la chica.

Esta bien n.n bueno hermanito, ya me voy ja-ne –Se despidió la chica peliazul

Por que nadie me hace casooo! –Grito el Ainu muy indignado

Yoh has sabido algo de Hao? –Pregunto Len al ver que el menor de los Asakuras se aproximaba.

Maldito tiburón hazme caso! –Ordeno Horo al ver que Len seguía sin hacerle caso

Recostándose sobre la ventana- Mmm bueno hace unos días me mando una carta..aquí la tengo quieres que la lea?

Ándale- Respondieron al chino y al Ainu al unísono.

Carta de Hao -.- 

Dear Yoh:

Hola, Yoh que tal? Bueno te diré que aquí las cosas no van nada bien, la maldita vieja ...es decir la abuela ¬¬ me hace levantarme todos los días a las 6 de la mañana para limpiar la casa, lo cual no me molestaría tanto si no fuera por que !esto no es una casa sino una mansión! Maldita vieja le voy a poner purgantes a su té wajajaja

Bueno, bueno...en las tarde empiezan mis clases de Marketing y finanzas, créeme que estoy arto de ver tantos números, si veo otra Secante o Tangente vomitare (N/R: a los que no saben Secante, Tangente y Cosecante son formulas de trigonometría ..ajj ¬¬).

No se lo digas a mamá, pero tal ves me escape de Izumo por algunos días, la verdad necesito unas vacaciones por que aquí me hacen trabajar ,estudiar y...que clase de vida es esa? ¬¬ y para colmo tener que soportar a una mona disecada todos los días Ja! No se como puede el abuelo estar con un demonio como ella...sobrecito hasta siento lastima por el. Bueno yoh, mándale saludos a todos en la escuela y diles que deseo verlos.

Atte : Hao-Chan n.n

Fin de la carta 

Cielos, para decir que nos extraña la debe estar pasando muy mal.

También lo creo –comento el castaño de pelo corto mirando a sus dos amigos

Me pregunto que estará haciendo? –pregunto el ainu ...hubo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que...

Me estoy cayendo...

Supongo que se esta cayendo –Dijo el menor de los Asakuras, pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo raro ...de donde había salido esa voz? Esa era la voz de... –Hao? Hao! Donde estas –Grito el castaño

Idiota, me estoy cayendo de la ventana! Ayúdame! –Grito Hao quien estaba agarrándose de la ventana pero al parecer se estaba resbalando.

Hao!- Todos al unísono

Hermanito, que haces aquí? –Pregunto muy feliz

Grrrr...Yoh... –Tratándose de aferrar a la ventana

Hace cuando que llegases? Por que no me di cuenta que estabas en la ventana y...

Ahhhhhhhhh! – Muy tarde, El mayor de los Asakuras se había caído por la ventana.

Auch! eso debió doler – Dijo el chino asomándose por la ventana

o.ou por que no me dijo que se estaba resbalando del marco de la ventana? – Se pregunto el castaño

Bueno al menos estamos en el 3er piso...pudo haber sido peor –Consoló el peliazul al menor de los Asakuras –Fue un gran amigo sniff sniff

Baka! aun no me e muerto ! ¬¬ -Grito Hao desde abajo

Ya en la Enfermería n.n 

Que bien, solamente te rompiste el brazo jijiji ,que suertudo eres hermanito OuO

Cállate ¬¬ -Ordeno el mayor que aun estaba recostado en una camilla- si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí...tu tienes la culpa- Sacando la lengua

O.O Yo?...que malo soy, soy perverso buuuuuu

Era un broma ¬¬u no te lo tomes tan a pecho u.u

Mas te vale jijijij ÒuÓ –Yoh le da un vaso con refresco

¬¬...-mira de reojo a su hermano- y Anna? Donde esta? –Sorbiendo un poco de aquel jugo

Anna? Pues ella esta bien Mmm debe estar con su nuevo novio –sonrisa Kawai

Escupiendo el refresco en la cara de Yoh- Que!

Ya escuchastes ¬¬ -dijo el castaño Limpiándose la cara- Mmm creo que ya llevan 2 semanas –Termino de explicar Yoh y Hao solo suspiro resignado y luego volvió a tomar su refresco – Se llama Marco , tiene 19 años y...

Volviendo a escupir en la cara de Yoh- Que! Y por que ella va a estar con un viejo como el? Es demasiado mayor , debe tener la mente pervertida y morbosa en otras palabras ...es un violador, acecino, inmoral ¬¬

O.O! no seas exagerado ¬¬ -Dijo el menor limpiándose OTRA ves la cara –Solo le lleva 3 años y a demás es el primo de Jeanne, así que no puede ser una mala persona.

Por cierto...es verdad que al fin la madre de Jeanne se caso con el padre de Anna –Pregunto Hao y al ver asentir a su hermano continuo- Entonces eso significa que son hermanas...je! me pregunto como le ira a Anna con su nueva familia? –Termino de preguntarse con un deje triste y se propuso terminar de una ves el dichoso refresco.

Hao...Mm?mira ahí esta Anna con Marco –Dijo alegre el menor

O.O –Escupiendo lo que le quedaba de refresco en la boca- Que! Déjame ver al ese maldi... chico?

Limpiándose la cara de nuevo- Por que tanto interés?...uyyy estas celoso-Dijo Yoh muy divertido y con una picara sonrisa

Dándole un Zape en la cabeza- que estupideces dices? Ella es como mi hermana ,es natural que me preocupe por ella ¬¬

Pero si no te has dado cuenta no es tu hermana...es tu amiga y no tiene nada de malo que te guste ¬¬ -Dijo el menor sobandose el chichón que le había proporcionado su "gentil" hermano mayor.

Sinceramente antes me gustaba, pero como no la e visto en mucho tiempo ya dejo de gustarme...supongo que a eso se le llama amor infantil ¿no? –Hao mira hacia la ventana y ve como Marco abraza a Anna y le da un beso en la mejilla – Hay que lindos se ven, no te parece? –Dijo este sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa cínica.

(Uuuuuyyy esto se va a poner feo) –Pensó Yoh – etto...Hao, Tamao y yo vamos a salir ...me gustaría acompañarte a mirar feo al novio de Anna pero se lo prometí...tu entiendes no? –Dijo el menor con una risita

No puedo creerlo...

Mm! O.o que cosa? Que Anna este con Marco?

No...que aun sigas con Tamao, ella se supone que debió cansarse de ti ya hace meses ¬¬

Wajajaja para que veas ÒuÓ – Dijo Yoh con una risita

Ahí se quedo solo el mayor de los Asakuras pensando..."Anna...",ya no podía reclamarle nada, después de todo ella tenia derecho a estar con el chico que quería, quien era el para reclamarle algo? "quien soy yo para ella" Pensó el chico de cabellos largos mientras que ocultaba su mirada vajo sus cabellos..."Anna ya no importa mas"

Es verdad...no puedo ir a mi casa por que de seguro mi abuela ya llamo ahí...donde voy?

En la casa de los Asakuras...

Ring Ring

Moshi moshi –Contestaba la madre de Hao

Keiko, eres tu? –Pregunto Kino

Ah! Que gusto, a que se debe tu llamada?

Tu hijo se a escapado de Izumo –Dijo muy molesta la anciana

Que? A bueno debe estar por aquí pero no te preocupes yo creo que el sabe cuidarse solo no crees? –contesto Keiko para calmar a la anciana

Ese no es lo mas grave –Dijo seriamente

Ah...A que te refieres? –Pregunto Keiko algo preocupada

A lo que me refiero es que Hao se ha ido y...se a llevado a su prometida con el.

Fin del Capitulo 6

Autora: mua...muaja...muajajajajaja! OuÓ asi es hao tiene prometida muajajaja ya lo comprometi...ahora la pregunta es...con quien? (Diablos yo ni se con quien OnO)

Reviews n.n ...los adoro

Kagome 921 : muchas gracias por decirlo...la verdad hasta yo me mataba de la risa y es que Jeanne no tenia mucha participación en este Fic...y ya pues para hacerle interesante la puse como hermanastra de Anna muajajajaja! Que su casa sea un infierno OuÓ

Darla Asakura: Oh muchas gracias por dejarme tantos reviews...es la primera ves que alguien me deja tantos en tan poco tiempo XD...muchas gracias y espero que tus predicciones se hayas cumplido y no te preocupes...si quieres ver a tu Haito...tendrás mucho Haito para el siguiente cap...muajajaja Marco vs Haito...bueno la verdad es que si alguien se tiene que quedar con Anna ese es pikachu OuO Ella siempre lo llevara en su corazón TTvTT.

Mayra-Chan (May Sk) : TE QUIERO MUCHOOOOOO!...cof cof cof ¬¬ disculpa la emoción del momento...u.u bueno hermanita siento sinceramente que tengas que esperar al siguiente capitulo para ver la masacre muajajajaja...o.o yo dije eso? ¬¬ cof cof quise decir el desenlace de este cap. Ya que el próximo será la continuación de esta ...La Prometida parte two OuO (nooo la verdad es que no se que ponerle al titulo...que triste TT.TT) bueno creo que esto mas que romance ya se convirtió en una comedia ¬¬ es por eso...que hare mas situaciones románticas, mas corazones rotos, mas Haitos golpeados, mas celos...muajajaja eso es lo esperabas no? ÒuÓ no te preocupes que prometo que nuestro haito arda ,se queme, se incendie en celos muajajaja y mas muajaja no me canso del muajaja viva los mujajajajas unidos...somos un clan elite OuO. XD! Bueno hermanita espero que sigas leyendo mi Fic de seguro estaré publicando la continuación el fin de semana. Daikii oneechan!

AomeHB : Hermanitaaaaa TTvTT...Ahora tengo dos? O.o...la familia seguirá creciendo ñ.ñ. espero que te guste mi fic...(o sino ya te las veras ¬¬) solamente quiero agradecerte todo tu apoyo...es muy importante para mi TTvTT y ya sabes , cualquier cosa yo estaré ahí OuO (para emborracharnos, para drogarnos...mentira mayra ¬¬) A ver si algún día hacemos un Fic entre las dos XD! El que hicimos hace tiempo ...creo que tu lo tienes no? ¬¬...chora, rateraaa! . muajaja ahora como castigo tendrás que hacer un yuri de AomexKikyou muajajajaja que maligna soy OuÓ o tal ves un AomexKaede MUAJAJAJAJA! No mentira ni yo soy tan enferma ¬¬, espero que pronto subas tu Fic ya que me estan saliendo telarañas por tanto esperar , cualquier cosa cuenta conmigo...A TI TAMBIEN TE QUIERO MUCHOOOOOOO! TTvTT


	7. La prometida II

**Capitulo 7**

"**La prometida II" (DEDICADO A MI HERMANITA MAYRA)**

Tu hijo se a escapado de Izumo –Dijo muy molesta la anciana

Que?... A bueno debe estar por aquí pero no te preocupes yo creo que el sabe cuidarse solo no crees? –contesto Keiko para calmar a la anciana

Ese no es lo mas grave –Dijo seriamente

Ah...A que te refieres? –Pregunto Keiko algo preocupada

A lo que me refiero es que Hao se ha ido y...se a llevado a su prometida con el.

En las calles de fumbari se podía ver a una chica que vestía unos shorts negros con una polo blanco que al parecer estaba buscando algo...(N/R vamos a ver que esta buscando o)

Disculpa jovencita estas perdida –Pregunto el dueño de una tienda de frutas.

Mm – afirmo la joven – estoy buscando...la escuela Shinlagakuen Jr. High...la conoce.

Oh claro que si –Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y indicándole el camino.

Muchas gracias n.n –La joven de mas o menos 15 años se fue saltando muy alegre hasta su destino.

En la escuela...n.n

Que pasa? –Pregunto cariñosamente el ojiazul a su hermosa novia que estaba al costado...al parecer ella estaba un poco perturbada.

No se...siento como que alguien me observara. –Dijo preocupada la rubia mientras que miraba a los alrededores.

Detrás de unos árboles que no estaban tan lejos de la feliz pareja se encontraba un joven castaño que miraba meticulosamente todos los movimientos del "violador"

Parecen muy felices –susurro el joven Asakura algo serio- "Eso ya no es de mi incumbencia...después de todo yo ya tengo a alguien mas"-Pensó el ojinegro.

Hermanitooooo –Le grito Yoh a su hermano quien parecía que estaba meditando en algo (N/R si pues los hermanitos siempre son fastidiosos ¬¬)

Ahhh idiota no me asustes- Dijo molesto el mayor

Así que estas observando a Anna y a Marco no? –Le pregunto a su hermano mostrándole una sonrisa picarona

Claro que no –Se defendió este –Yo solamente estaba pasando por aquí y los vi eso es todo ¬¬ -Mintió

Así? Entonces vamos donde ellos para que puedas saludar a Annita –Dijo Yoh arrastrando a su hermano mayor, quien se agarraba fuertemente del árbol para no ir a donde estaba la dichosa pareja, sin embargo ,Yoh, ya cansado de la actitud de su hermano le metió un puntapié en las costillas (N/R suavecito nomás ñ.ñ) Los suficientemente fuerte para que este se soltara.

Anna! –Grito un sonriente Yoh que acercaba arrastrando a un su hermano quien no pudo hacer mucho ya que tenia el brazo roto.

Hao? –Pregunto la rubia muy sorprendida pero a la ves una felicidad invadió su corazón, un nerviosismo ataco a la joven "¿Qué pensaría Hao al enterarse que ya tenia un novio?"...Pero eso e ella ya no le tenia que importar...después de todo ella ya estaba acompañada. Marco era una excelente persona, sabia que podía confiar con el para cualquier cosa y a demás era un joven muy cariñoso "todo lo que ella quería" "todo ,todo" –rato de convencerse la rubia

Así que el es Hao Asakura? –Marco frunció el ceño, mientras que veía meticulosamente al joven que se venia acercando.

Hola Anna –Dijo por fin el mayor de los Asakuras algo nervioso por aquel extraño reencuentro.

Ho Hola –Dijo también nervioso Anna

Si estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no fue por aquel encuentro sino que mirando detalladamente Hao se dio cuanta que había crecido mas, a parte de que vestía unos pantalones carmesí con una camisa negra desabrochada dejando ver una excelente condición física de parte del joven...realmente había cambiado un poco en estos últimos meses y en la mente de Anna solo estaba el "Dios, a estado haciendo ejercicio"

Pero sus maravillosos pensamientos fueron cortados por su novio que se había dado cuenta de la forma de mirar de su acompañante.

No me presentas? –Pregunto Marco con una fingida sonrisa.

Ah? ...a verdad, el es Marco –Presento cortésmente la rubia.

Ejem...te falto algo mas –Dijo el rubio mirando a su novia

Ah? Verdad...el es mi novio –Dijo algo apenada por haberse olvidado del pequeño detalle (N/R muy pequeño detalle ¬¬)

Ah...ya me dijeron –Dijo secamente el castaño mirando retadoramente al rubio, quien este lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante y burlona (N/R maldito cachaciento de... ¬¬)

uuuy estoy se va a poner feo jijiji –Pensó el menor de los Asakuras mostrando una pequeña sonrisita.

Y cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar Hao?- Pregunto Anna para romper el silencio (N/R ya que ciertos chicos se estaban matando con la mirada ¬¬u)

Uhm? Bueno...-comenzó a decir el joven castaño poniéndose una mano detrás de la nuca...que le podría decir? Que se había escapado? Que no quería volver con la bruja de su abuela? Hao se quedo pensando un pequeño rato.

Pero sus pensamiento fueron bruscamente cortados con una jovencita que se le había tirado enzima dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Haooooooo –Grito con felicidad la joven de cabellos naranjas abrazando fuertemente a Hao por el cuello.

Ahhhhhhjjjj –no pudo decir mas el ojinegro ya que estaba siendo estrangulado por la joven que acababa de llegar .

Disculpa...-Pegunto yoh con una gotita en la cabeza – quien eres tu y por que estas estrangulando a mi hermano –Termino la pregunta señalando a Hao que estaba con los ojos hechos garabato y con la cara azul por la falta de aire.

O.Ou ...ahh disculpa n(((n –Se disculpo la joven soltando a Hao- Yo me llamo Matilda Matisse –Dijo la joven de pelo naranja con una sonrisa. –Pero me pueden decir Matty n.n

Ahh entonces eres una amiga de Hao no? Jijiji

Bueno sip pero también soy su prometida –Dijo la muy alegre jovencita

SILENCIO ABSOLUTO...

QUEEEE! –Exclamo la rubia haciendo que todos la quedaran mirando- es decir...que? ¬¬ -Corrigió su tono de hablar.

Mmm tu eres Yoh Asakura no? Jeje lo se por que te pareces mucho a Hao –Dijo la pelirroja con curiosidad.

Tal ves sea por que somos gemelo no? ¬¬ ya te lo había dicho –Contesto Hao que todavía estaba en el suelo sobandose la garganta.

Si pero me parece extraño que no sepa quien soy yo, ni de nuestro compromiso

Mmm es verdad...pero no me sorprende nada de esa momia disecada ¬o¬ ...por cierto Matty... –Hao miro muy seriamente a los ojos de su prometida.

Eh? O.o

Que haces aquí? n.n –Pregunto el chico haciendo que todos se cayeran (N/R ustedes saben estilo anime ¬¬)

Pues sinceramente ...por lo mismo que tu jajaja –Dijo la chica algo apenada llevando sus manos a la nuca –Sin ofender tu abuela es una loca ¬¬

Descuida no me ofendes jaja , solamente dices la verdad

Después de eso los dos jóvenes se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente, Anna frunció el ceño algo enojada y desvió la mirada un poco.

"no me importa, no me importa" –Se repetía para si misma la rubia

Verdad Hao...vas a venir a casa? –Pregunto yoh

Claro que no, la abuela ya debió haber llamado ya –Dijo el mayor poniéndose de pie.

"No me importa lo que le pase, no me importa, no me importa"-Siguió diciéndose así misma Anna

entonces que harás? –Pregunto Yoh

Mmm.. no lo se...supongo que ir a un hotel ¿no? –Dijo resignado

"no me importa, no me importa que duerma en un parque y que se le orinen los perros, no me importa"-Y SIGUIÓ diciéndose la rubia

Yo tengo un departamento en la ciudad, por que no nos quedamos ahí? –Dijo Matty sonriendo.

"Esta bien si me importa!" –Anna camino un poco hacia los chico (con el ceño todavía fruncido y con un tic nervoso)- Se vería mal que los dos estén a solas en un departamento –dijo algo molesta.

Mmmm...tienes razón n.n –Dijo la pelirroja –Pero en donde se podría quedar?

Quédate en mi casa –dijo finalmente la rubia mirando al castaño

Nani?

Queeee! –exclamo Marco –Ni hablar

No tiene nada de malo a demás...ahí esta toda mi familia, aparte de que mi padre conoce muy bien a Hao y se sentiría feliz de que el vaya a verlo –Dijo seriamente a su novio, cruzándose de brazos.

Marco suspiro derrotado –Esta bien –Marco miro muy molesto a Hao al ver que el tenia una sonrisa burlona y triunfante, estoy hizo que se reanudara el combate de miradas acecinas que habían pospuesto antes.

Bueno entonces mañana nos vemos Haito –Dijo la pelirroja abrazando por el cuello a su prometido y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno entonces mañana te voy a buscar para enseñarte el lugar?- Propuso al castaño un poco apenado por la pequeña escena que habían visto sus amigos.

"Mañana te busco para enseñarte el lugar" –Se dijo para si misma la rubia imitando a Hao con un tono estúpido- Vamos? o se piensan quedar ahí todo el día? –dijo tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible.

Anna, Hao y Marco iban caminado hacia la casa de esta, cuando Hoa vio que se ponía el sol...inconscientemente recordó aquel sueño que había tenia hace meses en donde veía la puesta de sol con Anna y después...Hao dio una pequeña risita, la cual cambio al ver como le rubio lo miraba seriamente...y de nuevo comenzó el combate de miradas ¬¬u (N/R Dios, nunca se cansan ¬¬)

Pueden dejarse de eso? ¬¬ - Pidió la joven ya cansada de esa situación.

Ya llegando a su casa los dos chicos se decidieron del joven mayor , Hao agito burlonamente la mano, Haciendo que el rubio se exasperara.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana –Dijo la rubia ya volteándose para entrar a su casa, sin embargo el rubio rápidamente agarro su hombro para voltearla y plantarle un beso (N/R muy apasionado por cierto ¬¬) en los finos labios de la rubia.

Al verlos, Hao apretó la mandíbula y los puños al ver aquella escenita -"lo mato, lo odio, es un imbecil, estúpido""Que tiene el que no tenga yo?" –Hao abrió grande los ojos-"no puede ser...todavía le seguía gustando Anna?"-Se preguntaba con enojo al seguir mirando aquella escena. Fuero tan solo unos 5 segundos pero para el fueron unas 5 horas de unos celos ya casi enfermos y maldiciones que le lanzaba al rubio.

Anna se separo de una forma un poco brusca de su novio, todavía algo sorprendía por lo que acababa de hacer, muy avergonzada y nerviosa por que lo hizo frente a la persona a quien menos deseaba que lo viera. Hao por su pare se sintió "algo" aliviado de que terminara esa escena por que si hubiera durado mas, el habría perdido la cabeza y se le hubiera tirado enzima al "Estúpido rubio" para partirle la cara.

Bueno ahora si, hasta mañana –Dijo triunfalmente el Rubio al mirar la cara de Hao que esta roja de tanta rabia guardada.

Pasemos –Dijo finalmente Anna un poco nerviosa.

Claro-Dijo secamente el castaño pasando de largo sin mirar a la joven.

Al día siguiente (N/R que rápido se para el tiempo n.n) todos los chicos habían decidido ir a un parque de diversiones, Hao estaba con Matty (lo cual no le gusto a la rubia), Yoh con Tamao, Ren con Pilika , Jeanne con Lyserg y finalmente Horo Horo con Anna...eran los únicos que estaban sin pareja ya que Marco no pudo venir por algunos negocios que realizaba (para alivio de Hao)

Vamos la caballito! –Grito el menor de los Asakuras levantando la mano.

Silencio total...

Vamos a la montaña rusa –Propuso Horo

Esta bien –Dijeron todos manos Yoh

Ya que –Dijo el menor haciendo pucheros

Sabes que te pones muy lindo cuando haces eso? –Dijo tamao algo sonrojada

En serio? OuO –Pregunto su joven novio abrazando a la pelirosada

Si , por eso es que te quiero tanto –Dijo ya a punto de desmayarse

Dios, los milagros existen –Dijo burlonamente Hao al pasar al lado de Yoh

Muajaja para que veas OuÓ –Dijo orgulloso su hermano – un momento ...no es verdad! Todo el mundo me quiere! ¬¬

Por que mi hermana tiene que estar con ese chino picudo? –susurro el Ainu

Mmm...parecen que los dos se gustan –Dijo Anna que estaba a su costado

Queee! No es verdad por que mi hermanita ya me lo hubiera dicho...ella confía mucho en mi –Dijo orgulloso el peliazul.

A ver...Hey cabeza de pico, ustedes dos están de novios?-Pregunto la rubia

Eh? Claro que si –Le respondió Tao

Ah! Felicitaciones –Grito la rubia

Gracias –contestaron Ren y Pilika al mismo tiempo.

Queeeeeeeeee! –exclamo el joven peliazul –Por que no me lo habías dicho?

No te lo dije? ...A bueno ahora sabes –Dijo con una sonrisa su hermana.

Como fue que ustedes empezaron a salir y yo ni cuenta?

Por que eres un tardado ¬¬ -Dijo el chino con una sonrisa burlona

QUE DIJISTES IMBECIL!

(N/R ya bueno ustedes saben como sigue esto ¬¬u)

Todos pasaron una tarde muy divertida y ya al terminar el día Tamao propuso ir a la rueda de la fortuna ya que seria una espléndida oportunidad para estar con su Yoh.

Mejor para hacerlo mas interesante por que no sorteamos la pareja? –Propuso animadamente Horo (N/R claro pues , picon por que el no tiene novia ¬¬)

A todos les pareció divertido aquella propuesta...bueno menos para Tamao que no salió como ella esperaba, pusieron varios papelitos en una bolsa con los nombres de todos y luego Pilika fue sacando las parejas...

Pilika / Tamao

Hao / Ren

Yoh / Horo

Matty / Lyserg

Anna / Jeanne

Todo el mundo se quedo paralizado y luego todos los ojos pasaron a ver a esta ultima pareja. Ambas tenían auras malignas ,ojos de fuego y las dos se estaban matando con las miradas. Los pájaros salían despavoridos, los perros ladraban frenéticamente y la gente se le quedaba mirando con cara de horror.

Mejor hay que dividir los papeles entre hombres y mujeres –Propuso rápidamente Tamao

Las nuevas parejas eran :

Matty / Horo

Ren / Tamao

Pilika / Yoh

Jeanne / Lyseg

y...

Anna y Hao se quedaron mirando detenidamente, en nerviosismos alcanzo a los dos por igual...después de muchos tiempo, tendrían una oportunidad para estar los dos a solas...

Fin del capitulo 7

Muajajajaja! Para que se queden en suspenso! Sufran, sufran OuÓ

Ahora los reviews : o

kahime asakura : Oh Dios alguien me admira...GRAICAS! TTvTTesto me sube enormemente el auto estima y me ayuda a tener mejores ideas OuO . Muchas gracias por ponerlo en uno de tus favoritos nn me alegra mucho que te allá gustado mi trabajo y prometo mejorar mas. Gracias

love hao : bueno lo de los perro fue una idea que me dio una amiga n.n ...Al la pobrecita también le empezaron a perseguir una perros por el parque ¬¬ , al día siguiente apareció con algunas mordidas...claro, nada grabe. Hasta se empezó a reír de lo que le había pasado ...Dios pobrecita , se quedo traumada u.ù

AomeHB (erika-chan) : si pues TU preguntasteis por lo del sueño ¬¬ y ya pues tenia que meter algo de drama al Fic, no hubieras querido que mi pobre, hermoso, magnifico...etc etc Hao sufriera solo no? Muajaja ...en cuanto a kikyou...es lo máximo muajaja Kikyou 4ever! Y mas te vale que pongas tu fic de una ves que estoy que espero desde enero creo ¬¬ ...yo también te quiero oneechan.

May SK (mayra-chan) : ...TTTT te extraño muchoooooo! los prefesores son unos desgraciados no me dejan en paz...quiero mi vidaaaa! cof cof -.- ya ueno basta de melodramas...ahora un poco de risa maligna...muajajajajajajajaj! ya ahora si esta mejor nn . queria amiga espero que estes bien y que pronto puedas entrar a internet (la verdad soy yo la que no entra ¬¬) yo tambie te extraño mucho y como muestra de mi cariño te dedique este capitulo espero que te alla gustado. ya bueno despues ya veremos que pasa con nuestro haito (mas mio que tuyo muajajaj OuÓ) por que sinceramente estoy ocn un bloqueo de escritora T.T.


	8. Si tu me miras

Capitulo 8

"Si tu me miras"

Anna y Hao se quedaron mirando detenidamente, en nerviosismos alcanzo a los dos por igual...después de muchos tiempo, tendrían una oportunidad para estar los dos a solas...

Ambos se quedaron en un absoluto silencio que se fue interrumpido con la llamada del menor de los Asakuras que ya estaba yendo con los demás a aquel juego mecánico. Ya era tarde y aparecieron las primeras maravillosas estrellas en el cielo despejado "Perfecta oportunidad" pensaba el joven de largos cabellos mientras que miraba de reojo a la chica que estaba a su costado, aunque Anna tuviera una expresión seria en el fondo no sabia que hacer, deseaba este momento pero a la ves le daba miedo...miedo a la verdad...que simplemente Hao ya estaba comprometido y que solo era para el una amiga.

Cada uno de los jóvenes entro con sus respectivas parejas, Hao se sentó al frente de la joven rubia que miraba directamente hacia una de las ventanas de la pequeña cabina. Aunque diera la impresión de que no le daba importancia Hao le sonrió lo cual hizo que la chica sin desearlo se pusiera algo sonrojada.

_Que fácil decir "te quiero" cuando estamos solos _

_Lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos ..._

_Si tú me miras, si tú me miras _

_Te enseñaré a decir "te quiero" sin hablar _

_Mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar_.

"que tanto me estas mirando"-Dijo la rubia a la defensiva mirándolo con cara de fastidio, al la cual Hao le respondió con una sonrisa igual o mas grande que la anterior...ella simplemente no lo entendía ¿Pero que se comportaba así solo cuando estaban a solas? ¿qué quería?

"que tiene de malo?" –dijo divertidamente Hao al ver la reacción de la chica, así que para poner mejor las cosas se cambio de asiento poniéndose al costado de Anna poniéndola aun mas nerviosa (N/R: creo que el disfruta de esto ¬¬)-"Hay algo que comprendí cuando me fui de este lugar mi querida Anna" –Dijo el castaño mirando por las ventanas a las estrellas.

"Que cosa?" –Pregunto algo curiosa posando su mirada en el rostro pensativo de su acompañante.

Hao cambio su mirada hacia los ojos de la chica y se le acerco a su oído susurrándole algo sensualmente- "A que si no hago lo que me dicte el corazon entonces me arrepentiré toda la vida mi estimada Annita"

"Qu..."- Hao la había callado poniéndole un dedo en la boca.

Hao se acerco lentamente hacia el rostro de la joven, le agarro de la barbilla y rozo tan delicadamente sus labios que parecía que el viento la rozaba calidamente. Después de aquel pequeño contracto que ella no se rehusó, Hao le sonrió con mucha ternura y la beso de nuevo y esta ves lo dos lo hicieron con pasión ...es pasión que siempre fue reprimida, esos deseos de verse, aquellas palabras de amor que querían decirse lo transmitieron en aquel fugas beso lleno de desesperación y de amor.

_La locura de quererte como a un fugitivo _

_Me ha llevado a la distancia, donde me he escondido _

_Si tú me miras, Si tú me miras. _

_Cuanto más crezca la injusticia ya verás _

_Que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar_.

"Tu...estas comprometido" –Dijo la joven desviando la mirada. Hao solo le sonrió y le hizo mirarlo ...Ella al ver esos ojos negros, comprendió y le dio otra sonrisa. No hacían faltas las palabras para saber que el solamente la quería a ella...como dicen: "La mirada es la puerta al alma" y esta ves la joven pudo mirar unos ojos calidos y llenos de ternura, no dijo nada mas y abrazo al chico que le había robado el corazón...

"Déjame hablar con Marco" –Le susurro la joven abrazando al castaño el cual dio un mueca demostrando su fastidio por la mención de aquel nombre. Anna solo rió un poco al ver aquella reacción de "su" Hao.-"arreglare esto lo mas pronto posible"-Dijo sensualmente, ante esto el no pudo seguir con ese rostro de enfado, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y ella se acomodo en su pecho (N/R: el cual estaba muy bien formado debo agregar ¬)

_Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo _

_Que he construido para nosotros, _

_Para el amante perseguido _

_Que tiene que esconder su voz. _

_Cuando decidas aprenderlo _

_No habrá silencio, no te hará falta _

_Usar la voz para romperlo _

_Si tú me miras me hablarás._

"En serio?" –Pregunto el joven del norte ante aquella confesión.

"Sipi, yo no amo a Hao...mas bien yo lo veo como un hermano mayor a demás el esta enamorado de otra persona, pero creo que le cuesta algo de trabajo no ser tan...celoso" –Ante aquella palabra Matty comenzó a reírse al mismo tiempo recordaba la cara que ponía Hao cuando Anna estaba cerca de Marco...la verdad eso le divertía mucho (N/R: Y a quien no?). –Naaa yo busco a un chico...ehh como decirlo...tierno, muy divertido y que me sepa comprender"

"A mi me parecía que te gustaba" –Pregunto muy interesado Horo Horo

"Lo que pasa es que yo no pudo ver a Hao como algo mas que a un Hermano mayor n.n"-Dijo sonriéndole –"a demás yo desde un principio no estaba muy de acuerdo con este compromiso y el tampoco jiji"

"Ahh entiendo y dime...si no estas interesada en el...tu...tu...pues...tu y yo...tu sabes...yo y tu...podríamos...es decir si tu quieres...por que si no quiere..." –Horo se puso tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta que la pelirroja se había acercado a el y puesto de cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura y mirarle a la cara la cual estaba muy sonrojada.

"Me estas invitando a salir?" –Dijo Matty dándole una tierna sonrisa para un tierno chico.

"etto...yo ..yo...pues...s...si"

"esta bien jeje eres muy lindo, sabes?"-Matty se senito junto a el y le sonrió...la cual el también devolvía.

_Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase _

_A exponer mi corazón en este escaparate _

_Si tú me miras, si tú me miras _

_Nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad _

_En la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar_.

"Y como te fue con Anna, hermanito?" –Pregunto un muy entusiasmado Yoh pasándole por el brazo por el cuello a su querido hermanito.

Hao se paro en seco y le dio un sonrisa –"Nada que no debía pasar jaja" –Hao quedo mirando a la rubia la cual lo miro, el comprendió lo que le quería trasmitirle...después de todo..."no hacia falta palabras para saber que le estaba diciendo que lo quería". Aquel joven tenia todo lo que había soñado...una familia, cariño, amigos y una persona que le aceleraba el corazón...simplemente no podía estar mas feliz.

"te paso algo bueno Anna?" –Pregunto Tamao con mucha curiosidad ya que desde que habían bajado de la rueda se había encontrado a una Anna demasiado sonriente...tanto que hasta daba miedo (N/R: Es raro que ella este sonriendo ¬¬).

"No, nada que no debía pasar" – Le dio una sonrisa y miro de reojo a Hao quien en ese preciso momento tan bien la estaba mirando, Anna volteo rápidamente la mirada algo apenada y se dedico a pensar en lo que le diría a su "novio" quien naturalmente sabia que no iba a ser fácil hablar con el de aquel tema. Pero eso no importaba...ella estaba feliz.

_Palabras De Un Lenguaje Nuevo _

_Que He Construido Para Nosotros _

_Para el amante perseguido _

_Que tiene que esconder su voz _

_Cuando decidas aprenderlo _

_No habrá silencio, No te hará falta _

_Usar la voz para romperlo _

_Si tú me miras me hablarás _

_Si tú me miras me hablarás _

_Si tú me miras..._

"Kiiiiaaaaa Haitoooooooooo!" –Grito Matty mientras se le aventaba a Hao dándole un fuerte abrazo casi asfixiante –Adivina que? –dijo en voz bajita.

"que cosa?" –Pregunto este un poco curioso

"Tengo una cita con Haro-Horo...no es lindo?" –Dijo emocionada.

"Que? Con ese?" –Dijo Hao volteando a ver a Horo quien sintió un escalofrió por la espalda. –"Ah bueno...(suspiro) si te gusta..." –Hao fue cortado por un fuerte abrazo de la pelirroja quien no paso de apercibido por cierta rubia que miraba asesinamente a la atrevida chica.

"Y...como te fue con Annita?" –Pregunto picaramente la pelirroja dándole pequeños codazos al castaño –"Mmm como que te veo demasiado feliz para mi gusto FD ...no me digas...que me haz sacado la vuelta? –Pregunto dramáticamente la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

"o.o ehhh yoo"

"Idiota! Estupido...por que me hiciste eso, Juan Alonso?"

(Caída estilo Anime) –"Déjate de tanto melodrama quieres? Creo que deberías dejar las novelas ¬¬" –Dijo reincorporándose y con varias venita en la cabeza.

"Yaaa era solo una broma ñ.ñ" –La pelirroja miro de reojo a nuestra querida Annita quien aun la seguía mirando muy feo. Matty muy divertida decidió hacer enojar mas a la joven, así que decidió dar comienzo a su pequeña broma, se acerco a Hao rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos y dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello, dejando a los presentes con la boca abierta y a una muy molesta Anna quien estaba que quería arrancarle los pelos.

"Yaa yaa no hagan sus espectáculos en plena vía publica por favor FD" –Dijo picaramente Pilika a una muy divertida Matty y a un sonrojado Hao que estaba que miraba hacia el piso ya que si miraba de frente sabia que se encontraría con la mirada de su adorada Annita. Y esta mirada no tendría nada de adorable.

"Solo fue una pequeña broma, no te molestes" –Le susurro Matty en el oído de Anna mientras salían del parque. Anna la quedo mirando aun un poco molesta –"No te enfades" –Suplico la pelirroja mostrándole una sonrisa –"Hao es como mi hermano mayor así que no tienes de que preocuparte" –Dijo esto y se alejo dejando a una Anna un poco sorprendida.

"Anna?" –Hao se acerco tímidamente al costado de Anna quien su rostro no parecía tener ninguna emoción.

"Anna? ...Annita? T.T" –Hao empezó a jalarle las mangas de la chaqueta para que esta le hiciera caso pero no obtuvo respuesta de la rubia...solo indiferencia.

"¬¬ ...oee prototipo de Barbie hazme caso"

"Que me dijiste idiota? o.ó" –Exclamo Anna dándole un zape en la cabeza al castaño haciendo que este se cayera al piso.

"Hice que me hablaras" –Dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Anna se sentía muy estupida por haber caído en un trampa así, Hao todavía tenia aquella sonrisa, Anna solo le tendió la mano y volteo la mirada.

"que te quede claro que...yo soy la única que te puede besar así"- Dijo la rubia sonrojada pero todavía esquivando la mirada de Hao quien la miraba contento.

"claro" –Hao agarro gentilmente la mano a la joven y la acompaño así hasta su casa. Hao había conseguido un departamento cerca de la escuela y aunque le gustaba ver la cara de molestia que tenia Marco...decidió que era mejor estar a cierta distancia de la joven de cabellos dorados ya que si permanecía debajo del mismo techo que ella probablemente terminaría loco.

A la mañana siguiente Anna salio rápidamente sin decir a nadie nada y se fue hacia un parque que quedaba cerca de su casa. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes que amenazaban por llover en cualquier momento pero a ella no le importo...quería terminar con esto lo mas pronto posible. El viento soplaba con furia haciendo que las hojas se soltaran de los árboles, Anna pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre alto que aguardaba al costado de un árbol...Marco estaba ahí esperándola. Anna tomo aire y camino calmadamente hacia el.

"Asi? Y que mas paso?" –Pregunto animadamente Matty

"jajaja pues Ren se resbalo con el agua y todo el mundo se empezó a reír de el, estaba tan apenado que salio corriendo" –Dijo horo quien estaba caminando al lado de la joven quien lo tenia agarrado del brazo cariñosamente. El joven ainu se paro y miro hacia el cielo con una cara de preocupación –"El día no esta muy bonito verdad?"

"Eso no importa mucho por que me estoy divirtiendo ¿y tu?" –Dijo cariñosamente la joven recibiendo una sonrisa del ainu como respuesta.- "Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento..." –Susurro la pelirroja lo cual no alcanzo a escuchar su acompañante.

"esa no es Anna?" –Pregunto Horo

Anna estaba algo asustada mientras que Marco la miraba furiosamente apresándola con las manos poniéndolas en el árbol. Horo y Matty no sabían lo que estaba pasando pero los que sus ojos podían ver esa a Marco que estaba muy furioso casi fuera de si y a Anna que le estaba diciendo algo mirándolo retadoramente pero aun así con miedo. Marco volteo la mirada con furia y luego le dijo algo a Anna que se sorprendió tanto que casi se cae al pasto. Luego Anna lo encaro, pero en el rostro del joven solo se podía ver una sonrisa torcida y unos ojos llenos de malicia. Horo no sabia que estaba pasando pero de todos modos decidió ir a donde estaba ellos. Matty también decidió acompañarlo, porque aquella situación se estaba poniendo muy fea.

"Anna!" –Grito Horo quien venia corriendo.

"Aquí vienen tus amiguchos" –Dijo con fastidio el rubio- "Esto no se quedara así" –Marco se retiro del sitio antes que Horo y Matty pudieran llegar a hacerle algunas preguntas.

"Anna estas bien?"-Pregunto preocupadamente Matty mientras que la sujetaba de los hombros para que la mirara pero la rubia solo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando al piso. Matty miro a Horo Horo quien miraba a los alrededores para saber donde se había metido Marco pero...no encontró a nadie...

"En serio!" –Pregunto Hao parándose y inclinándose en la mesa para estar mas cerca de su madre.

"Así es, hijo ...la abuela dice que te puedes quedar aquí hasta que termines tus estudios" –Dijo calmadamente la madre de los gemelos dándole una sonrisa a Hao quien estaba muy feliz.

"TT.TT que alegría...eso quiere decir que ya no tendré que vivir con Matty"

"Queeee!" –Dijo exaltada la madre dándole un golpe con el periódico en la nuca- "como se te ocurre que vas a vivir con una mujer y a solas...Hasta que te cases!"

"Eres una mala madre...no confías en mi" –Hao apoyo sus manos en el suelo dramáticamente mientras un lagrima calla al piso.

"O.O...yo...yo...lo siento hijo, no llores" –Keiko le dio palmadita en la espalda para consolarlo.

"Ehh? Esa no fue una lagrima ...era un gota de sudor...phew que calor , tienes algo de tomas vieja?" –Dijo mirando dentro del refrigerador.

"..." –Un aura maligna

Afuera...

"Tamao quieres pasar?" –Pregunto el sonriente Yoh.

"Claro, estará tu madre?"

"Mmmm creo que.."

"Ahhhhh duele!" –Grito Hao desde adentro de la casa.

Yoh y Tamao se quedaron mirando y de pronto Hao salio volando con varios chinchones en la cabeza. Hao se escondió detrás de Tamao mientras veía a Keiko con unas tijeras para cortar en césped.

"hijito...sabes? ya necesitas un corte de pelo muajajajaja!" –La señora Asakura apareció con un aura maligna, fuego en sus ojos y una gran vena en la frente.

"Primero tendrás que cortarle el pelo a Tamao OuÓ" –Decía el pelilargo agarrandose de la pobre Tamao que estaba con los ojos de garabato por la confusión.

"Suelta a Tamao! O.ó" –El asakura menor empezar a forcejear con el mayor para ver quien se quedaba con la pelirrosada y...Tamao todavía tenia los ojos de garabato y a punto de desmayarse.

(N/R: ya, ya, digamos que hubo un tremendo escándalo, la policía vino y le dispararon un dardo tranquilizador a la señora, hubo reporteros etc ...la cuestión es que no se toco ninguno de los hermosos cabellos de mi Hao ¬¬ ...eso jamás!)

A la mañana siguiente ...

"Hey, Asakura saliste en las noticias de las 8" –Decía uno de los compañeros de Yoh

Yoh solo bajo la mirada algo apenado y luego le dio una risita nerviosa a sus compañeros, estos se empezaron a reír amenamente hasta que el profesor vino y los callo. En el otro salón el profesor anuncio que Hao volvería a esa clase lo cual hubo un gran escándalo con las chicas (N/R: si muy popular ñ.ñ). –"Ya cállense!" –Ordeno el profesor a las alumnas –"asakura, compartirás pupitre con..." –El preferir miro todos los sitios disponibles

"conmigo , conmigo!" –Gritaron las chicas del salón

"a callar O.ó" –Ordeno otra ves(N/R: Ja! Pero quien le hace caso a los profesores? ¬¬) "Te sentaras al costado de Tao"

"buuuuu, viejo panzón!" –Grito un de las chicas

"Quien dijo eso!"-(no hubo respuesta alguna) –"olvídenlo ¬¬ "

Hao saludo a Ren, le dio una sonrisa y se sentó a su costado –" Ya era hora que volvieras"

"jaja si" –Hao volteo y miro el sitio de Anna ...vació.

"Horo Horo me dijo que se senita mal" –Dijo de repente el menor de los Tao –"vas a ir a verla después de clases?"

"Mm? Claro" –Dijo algo preocupado ya que Anna no era de las chicas que faltaban a clases.

Las clases se acabaron, Hao se despidió de todos y se fue a la casa de Kyouyama. Ya había llegado a la calle principal la cual estaba muy congestionada de transeúntes y ruidosos carros, así que decidió tomar una atajo por el cementerio, aquel cementerio nunca había sido un problema para el sin embargo no sabia por que tenia un mal presentimiento...el cementerio se veía mas tétrico a medida que iba avanzando, realmente había perdido mucho tiempo en la calle principal ya que al ver su reloj eran cerca de las 8 pm. , pero eso no le importo mucho, realmente estaba preocupado por Anna. Hao decidió darse prisa así que empezó a correr, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar un ruido detrás de los arbustos..Hao quedo mirando en donde había salido ese extraño ruido y decidió ir a ver, se metió

dentro de los arbustos pero no encontró nada.

"Solo fue mi imaginación" –Dijo el joven aliviado.

"A quien buscas mocoso?" –Pregunto un joven alto de pelo rubio...Marco se encontraba detrás de Hao.

"Ahhhhh" –Anna despertó muy agitada, se sentó en su cama y mira a la ventana- "Hao..."

Fin del Capitulo 8

Notas de la autora:

Muajajajajaja que le hará Marco a nuestro querido Haito...veanlo en el próximo capitulo...no se tal ves habrá rape ...Ja! ni yo me la creo ¬¬u cualquier cosa, quejas, tomatazos, alabanzas (eses con mis preferidas), amenazas de muerte , todas serán bien recibidas n.n (PD: disculpa por la demora TT.TT)

Reviews:

Darla Asakura: jajaja nunca será solo para ti ¬¬u bajo mi cadáver! Y muchas gracias..lo de Matty lo pensé ya que seria mas gracioso a demás como veras en este capitulo ella es mucho mas atrevida que Mary...creo que a muchos no les agrada Mary ya que siempre sale como la que arruina los planes de Anna y Hao XD. Y lo de Marco...¬¬ en el próximo capitulo ya no pensaras que es tan lindo..te lo aseguro. Muchas gracias por tu review n.n

AomeHB: ¬¬...VIVA KIKYOU! KIKYOU 4VER! XD! Ya pues espero que este capitulo sea mas largo que el anterior es que...es que...(joanna con lagrimas en los ojos) ...no tengo inspiración! Maldita me hiciste llorar..ya un te quiero! Y kikyou es mas bonita que Kagome (bueno las dos me parecen iguales pero en fin...)

Love Hao: ñ.ñ disculpare por no haber actualizado antes...lo siento! Oh muchas gracias por esperarme , la verdad es que estaba muy ocupada con los exámenes de la universidad. Espero que este capitulo allá sido de tu agrado.

Sakurita: nooo! No me odies!

Minineko: muajajajaja me gusta dejar en suspenso muajajaja ...pero no es para que te vengues ñ.ñ ...la venganza en mala T.T bueno, bueno después de esta aremos un fic entre las dos! Será un HaoxHao XD! Para los fanáticos del papacito! Y descuida que tengo muchas fotos de nuestro haito...una donde se esta bañando...¬ ejem ejem ...ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión ¬¬

May SK: ...AHHHHHHH! TE EXTRAÑO HERMANITAAAA DONDE ESTAS! Buuuuuuu eres muy mala! Ya casi has matado a todos mis ninjas mutantes que van a México para vigilarte ¬¬ si los matas a todos como voy a saber de ti?. Yo te comprendo hermanita , los profesores son unos desgraciados, no puedo continuar mi fic por culpa de ellos. Ya estoy haciendo los arreglos para hacer nuestro SPA de los muajaja-unidos, pero será 50 para cada una...que seas la mayor no quiere decir que te quedes con mas dinero muajaja y si te creo capaz ¬¬u. Cuídate mucho y recuerda que tu salud es muy importante...no me hagas ir hasta México y obligarte a que te cuides ¬¬. te quiero mucho! Viva México! Viva Hao! Viva yo! XD


	9. Otra Oportunidad

Capitulo 9

"Otra oportunidad"

Anna se levanto agitadamente, estaba sudando frió y tenia un mal presentimiento, miro hacia su ventana, estaba lloviendo.

Flash Back

"Así que quieres terminar para ir a los brazos de ese mocoso no?" –Marco estaba más que furioso, ganas no le faltaban para desquitarse con la persona que estaba al frente pero decidió solo controlar su frustración y mirar hacia otro lado.

"Tu sabias desde un principio cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia el" –Anna estaba mas calmada pero no quería seguir con esto, no era justo para el.

"Así que todo lo que hice…..no sirvió para nada?"

"No digas eso"

"Demonios! Es lo que me tratas de decir" –Marco acorralo a Anna entre el árbol.

"Calmate"

"Como quieres que me calme?...Anna, yo en verdad te quiero"

"yo…." –No tenia nada que decir, se sentía culpable.

"Si el no estuviera, si el no hubiera aparecido….si se hubiera muerto…"

"Que estas diciendo!" –Esta ves Anna lo aparto lo mas rápido posible, El rubio levanto la mirada, esa mirada hacia que la joven se estremeciera y le diera miedo. –"No…no te atrevas a hacerle daño o sino…"

"Me estas amenazando? Ja!"- Se acerca mas a Anna quedando muy cerca de su rostro-"Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera"

Fin del flash Back

"Hao…"- Fue lo único que pudo escuchar en la soledad de aquella habitación, Anna enterró su cabeza en sus piernas mientras que se abrazaba fuertemente. (Suena un trueno)- "Que estarás haciendo?"

"estas no son horas para que un mocoso este paseando y menos por estos lugares no crees? –Dijo el rubio en un tono burlón.

"En donde yo este no es tu problema" –hao miro de reojo y prosigue su camino pero se detuvo secamente al sentir un objeto de metal que chocaba con su nuca.

-La lluvia caía sobre estos dos jóvenes …uno con la mirada perdida y el otro con una mirada de odio, agarrando fuertemente la pistola y presionando mas en la nuca del joven, este reacciono y volteo lentamente hasta que las dos midas chocaron, el ojiazul quedo una ves mas sorprendido ya que se esperaba una reacción de miedo pero por el contrario Hao se mostraba mas desafiante que nunca y no importaba que su vida dependiera del movimiento de un gatillo, ahí estaba parado mirando cada articulación del Rubio.- "Si no te hubieras aparecido…" –Fue lo único que dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente lo puños.

"Si es por Anna quiero que sepas que no la dejare" –Un respuesta tan tajante que Marco lo quedo mirando con mas furia que antes, no podía creer la terquedad del castaño, en una situación como esta cualquiera hubiera accedido a hacer cualquier cosa, sin embargo el era diferente.

"Tu vida depende del humor que me pongas, aun asi te atreves a desafiarme de tal manera, tanto te importa ella?"

"Así es"

Marco levanto la mirada siendo cubierta por la oscuridad de una nube que pasaba por la luna, alzo el arma y apunto, aunque Hao no quería mostrar debilidad por aquel sujeto tenia que admitir que estaba en una situación en el que el miedo era bienvenido, sin embargo su terquedad impidió que se fuera, su orgullo impidió que gritara, su amor impidió renunciar a lo que mas quería…

Sonó el primer disparo…

"Yoh! Yoh!" –Anna tocaba desesperada la puerta, tenia que asegurarse de que Hao estuviera bien, que no le allá pasado nada. Tenía miedo. Asakura abrió la puerta.

"Anna, que haces aquí?" –Pregunto el joven al ver a la rubia agitada.

"Hao…?" –Fue la única palabra que pudo articular, había corrido desde su casa asta la pensión Asakura, hasta para ella era demasiado pero en ese momento no le importaba la angustia que carcomía su corazón lo le permitiría descansar hasta saber que el estuviera bien.

"Anna estas toda mojada" –Dijo Yoh preocupado- "Donde esta mi hermano? Dijo que iría a tu casa"

Suficiente, suficiente para que el corazón de la joven se parara, un mirada de angustia se reflejaba en su joven rostro, Asakura se preocupo, nunca la había visto de esa menear pero antes de poder preguntar algo Anna salio corriendo.

Hao miraba a Marco que estaba parado al frente suyo, Se agarraba su brazo ensangrentado, tendido en el piso no podía defenderse puesto que el era mas fuerte y estaba armado, le mando una mirada de enojo…pero no sabia si estaba enojado con el o consigo mismo, se sentía tan impotente, si moría aquí todos sus sueños, sus planes desaparecerían-"Anna"-Penso el joven ¿Qué pasaría con ella?. Hao saco la ultima fuerza que tubo y se puso de pie para el asombro de marco quien lo agarro del cuello y acercándolo para que lo escuchara mas claramente –"Estas loco" –No hubo respuesta de Hao, se seguían mirando …En realidad Marco ya empezaba a admitir que el no se rendiría ni saldría corriendo por mas que le hiciera daño. –"Infeliz" –dijo con rabia mientras le clavo un golpe en el rostro del joven haciendo que otra vez caiga el piso humero y frió.-"La amo!" –Dijo Asakura todavía un poco aturdió por el dolor. Marco sin embargo no entendía por que un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadía su alma, estaba confundido, era como si lo único que quería era descargar su furia contra Hao se sentía peor por que decía que lo hacia por que amaba a Anna. Pero entonces…que eras mas valeroso? Aquel que mata por amor o…aquel que esta dispuesto a morir por amor?

"mas te vale…" –Marco ocultaba su mirada llena de rabia detrás de sus mechones completamente mojados, Hao a pesar del dolor de la tremenda golpiza que le dio le presto atención a cada palabra que estaba diciendo. –"Que cuides bien de ella"- Tan rápido como dijo esas palabras se fue, dejando a un Hao perplejo en el suelo, su mirada vacía aun observaba el camino por el cual el individuo que casi lo mata se había marchado, hasta ahora no podía creer lo que había pasado, que extraño, pensaba el joven….simplemente…extraño y aunque aun no entendía esa extraña actitud de su agresor al fin pudo relajarse….descansar…la vista se le nublaba, no podía resistirlo…

"Hao!" –anna seguía buscando por todas partes seguida por un Yoh muy preocupado, donde se había metido su hermano? Ya era demasiado tarde.

"Anna…que esta pasando?" –Yoh agarro a Anna del brazo, necesitaba respuestas.

"Marco"

"eh? Que pasa con el?"

"Estaba muy molesto cuando termine con el y el…." –Yoh no necesitaba mas respuestas, no sabia hasta donde seria capas de llegar el pero estaba preocupado, si le pasaba algo a su hermano…su..su madre no resistiría mas una perdida, tenia que encontrarlo. Yoh jalo a Anna y empezó a correr con ella, buscando en cada rincón "donde esta?" –Se estaba desesperando

Anna se paro en seco al cruzar frente al cementerio, su corazón latía muy rápido, un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo. Tenía un mal presentimiento hasta sus piernas mas no poder corrió. No sabe si fue cosa del destino o tal ves Dios la que la había guiado, pero en algún momento deseo nunca haber tenido aquel presentimiento, Hao Asakura yacía en el piso cubierto de sangre.

…………Grito…………..

Anna dio grito, grito su nombre lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero por mas que lo llamaba no respondía…

Isumo – 10:32 pm

El ruido de una algo romperse alerto Yohmei Asakura, rápidamente fue donde estaba su esposa que yacía en el piso con la mirada totalmente perdida la tasa de té de Kino estaba en el piso, el viejo fue a donde su esposa sacudiéndola para que reaccionara, un escalofrió cruzo por la espalda del anciano. –"Hao…"

La anciana se paro dejando a su esposo atrás –"Vamos" –Dijo mientras azotaba la puerta.

Hospital – 11:00 pm

En las frías salas del hospital se encontraba la familia Asakura esperando la respuesta de la enfermera, ya habían pasado cerca de 40 min desde que no sabían nada de Hao, Anna estaba sentada, su mirada había perdido todo rastro de vida, totalmente quieta, sumida en su dolor solo pensaba en que ella era la culpable, pero por mas que se culpara no arreglaría nada, se tapo la cara con las manos mientras lloraba ante su impotencia. –"todo estará bien" –Le dijo la madre de Hao quien se había sentado a su costado, sus ojos hinchados era la prueba mas clara que aunque ella dijera eso en el fondo tenia un terrible miedo, Anna la abrazo, no sabia si tenia que disculparse o tenia que apoyarla.

Yoh solo veía a su madre, después de años desde que murió su padre pensó que al menos ya había superado esa pardita aunque algunas veces al pasar por su habitación podía escuchar esos sollozos de soledad y nostalgia. Y ahora…volvía ese sentimiento.

"Asakura?" –Pregunto el doctor que había salido de la sala. Todo el mundo se puso a su alrededor, la madre desesperada, el hermano impaciente, y la novia destrozada todos guardaban silencio deseando lo mejor. "Su hijo tubo una perdida muy grave de sangre" –Los anteojos del medico resbalaban por su respingada nariz mientras miraba la cara de angustia de la madre, luego prosiguió –"Dentro de …2 días se puede ir a Casa" –El hombre le sonrió a la mujer que suspiro de alivio, Anna e Yoh solo se miraron y sonrieron. –"Al parecer el disparo solo fue en el brazo…no es nada grave pero perdió sangre por eso es que estaba desmayado" –Dijo mientras miraba su notas. –"pueden pasar …creo que ya despertó"

"Keiko" –Llamo la anciana Kino que había llegado al hospital , Keiko hizo reverencia –"Donde esta mi nieto?"

"justo ahora íbamos a verlo abuela" –Dijo yoh señalando la habitación de Hao

Kino observo a todos en especial a Anna, le miro de una forma fría y luego siguió caminando, al entrara a la habitación su nieto aguardaba tranquilo en su cama, cubierto por vendas y algunos raspones. –"vayas si que eres duro de matar"

"Con razón olía a viejo ¬¬"

"BAKA! Ò.Ó" (Kino le arroja su bastón)

"Vaya aunque estas en el hospital aun no se te quita lo cargoso no hermano?" –Dijo un sonriente Yoh.

"Hijo no deberías molestar así a tu abuela" Decía Keiko mientras trataba de ocultar sus pequeñas resistas con su mano, estaba muy aliviada al saber que su hijo estaba bien y hasta hacia bromas, es era una buna señal.

"ya ves que ese es mi carácter jajaja" –Hao se sentó en su cama, buscando a alguien…después de buscar encontró por fin a su objetivo, la persona que mas amaba se encontraba con la cabeza gacha detrás de toda la gente, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. –"hola Anna" –Dijo mientras saludaba con su manos hacia la rubia quien al mirar este gesto solo lagrimas cayeron –"no me vas a saludar?" –Pregunto como si fuera un día normal y corriente, su sonrisa burlona no estaba ahí sino una mas bien llana de ternura, Anna en realidad se sentía muy mal puesto que después de todo había sido su culpa, pudo haber perdido a la persona que mas quería por su tonto orgullo. Anna se acerco a paso lento a la cama de hao , la medre solo sonrió y decidió ver al igual que los demás.

"yo…yo..Hola" –Estaba muy nerviosa ¿que debería hacer? Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería disculparse, quería abrazarlo, quería llorar. Había tantas cosas que hacer ,que decir. Pensaba que lo primero que iba a ser cuando viera a Hao seria abrazarlo y a pedirle disculpas sin embargo por que no podía? No sabia que hacer, estaba confundida.- "Yo en verdad lo siento!" –Al fin pudo articular palabra –"todo fue mi culpa!" –Lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras que la voz quebrada llana de dolor retumbaban por toda la sala –"Estuve a punto….de perder a la persona que mas amo por culpa de mi debilidad y falta de carácter!"

Hao tomo la mano de anna y le miro con mucha tranquilidad y una sonrisa –"Yo también tengo la culpa….Marco me dijo que era un obstinado, creo que tubo razón pero esto no cambia mis sentimientos hacia ti, ahora mas que nunca se lo valiosa que eres para mi" –Terminado esto Hao beso la mano de Anna , esta solo lloro mas entre felicidad y tristeza y lo abrazo.

"Vaya creo que aquí sobramos no?" –Dijo el abuelo

"Debes recuperare pronto…recuerda que dejasteis pendientes tus clases Marketing u.ú" –Dijo kino mientras revisaba su pequeña agenda, La cara de Hao se torno llena de asco.

"Jajajaja! Que suerte que a mi no me toco nada de los negocios de la familia n.n" –Festejo Yoh mientras adoptaba una postura victoriosa.

"Tu ni creas que tu padre te dejo las acciones de Kanto y Hokaido ¬¬" –Burlo Hao

"Que!"

"Veras hijo…" –Empezó Kaiko –"Hao debía reestablecer los negocios centrales antes de poder ver las otras acciones que tenia tu padre y ahí es donde entras tu" –Dijo muy orgullosa la madre mientras Yoh solo estaba en shock –"yoh? o.o"

"Así que desde este verano tu también tendrás curso para saber como administrar y dirigir una empresa entendido!" –Dijo Kino sin dejar de mirar su pequeña agenda.

Yoh quedo en Shock …..

Risas inundaron la habitación , por fin todo esa tensa atmósfera había desaparecido no había nada mas relajante que reír con los amigos, con la familia, ese era su mejor descanso para Hao, viendo a todos disfrutar de este momento pensó que a esta felicidad solo podría ser mejor con otra cosa….solo una cosa mas ….Hao miro de reojo a Anna. Esta ves no la dejaría escapar su oportunidad, ya no mas….

**Fin del capitulo 9**

Muy bien! Primero que todo..u.ú …hola a todo el mundo xD! Si ya se que me tarde un milenio en actualizar..lo siento TTxTT, es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer, gente a quien fastidiar, problemas que atender…ah claro también tenia exámenes pero eso va de manos jajaja. Pues espero que les gustara este capitulo, el final por el pedido de la gente no hubo Rape ni matanza muajajaja claro que me hubiera dolido ver muerto a mi Hao pero bueno tanto Darla me a brumado un poco…no sensei? ¬w¬ .. Bueno e aquí las respuesta de mis preciados reviews OuO

Aishiterumasu Hao: Hola! Imoto de mi corazón, muchas gracias por tu review mw pone muy feliz que hallas leído mi historia y no te preocupes que ya no va a aparecer marco jajaja y si….soy cruel wajajaja me gusta que sufras (mentira) quiero dejarlo en suspenso siempre…arriba el suspenso! Muchas gracias por todo n.n

Emmyk: Jajajaja maldita maquina por su culpa no me has podido enviar reviews jajaja! No importa, te agradesco que hallas leido mi historia y que te alla gustado, espero contar con tu apoyo siempre …gracias.

Darla Asakura: Sensei ¡! No iba a matar a MI hao en este capitulo muajaja solo puse eso para ver que me ponían jaja al parecer a nadie le gusto le idea. Muchas gracias es una alegría para mi saber que te gustan mis fics y aunque mi segunda historia esta en el aire (no se como continuar buuuaaaaa) dare mi mejor esfuerzo….todo sea por mi sensei TTxTT.

PD: Hao es mío ¬¬

AomeHb: mmmm ¬¬ …erika….creo que mas me escribistes por lo de kikyou que para poner alguna critica de mi fic u.ú …pero cualquiera sabe que kikyou es la ley ¬w¬ ..ya deja de hacerte la loca, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y descuida que actualizare lo mas rápido posible para hacerte tu fic ajjj un KagomexInuyasha u.ù te quiero mucho erika-chan nunca lo olvides eres mi mejor amiga y eres muy importante para mi.

Minineko-chan : jajaja descuida que tengo todo planeado para el HaoxHao jajajajaja! Diablos pensaran que estamos re locas jeje pero no importa joanna se pone la meno en el pecho todo sea por Hao-Sama y su extraño gusto por el mismo xDDDDD y no te preocupes que te muestro la foto de hao bañándose cuando pueda muajajajaja, gracias por tu apoyo, cuida a mi sobrina eh?

MaySk : ……..sniff…….sniff sniff….buuuuaaaaa! TTxTT ….Hermanita! te extraño! Donde estas que no te veo ya me has abandonado (Joanna cae dramaticamente al piso mientras lagrimas caen por su mejilla) no importa sabes que yo te sigo queriendo aunque eres una maniática psicópata con una cierra eléctrica en la mano ¬¬u …pobres ninjas, suerte que no estoy a tu costado muajajajaja o te pegaría con mi almohada hasta romperte los huesitos muajajaja si puedo ser muy violenta cuando me lo propongo…preguntale a AomeHb xDDDDD mentira hermanita yo nunca te haría daño. Jejeje bueno espero contar con tu review muy pronto por que ya me debes eh? ¬¬ ..mira que yo cumplo mi promesa de no poner capitulos hasta no saber de ti …yo siempre fiel xD …ya saben publico si es que no actualizo a quien deben linchar es a mi hermana mayra mujajajaja! Me e dado cuenta que siempre lloras mucho cuando me pones un review o.o ….no se si te habrás dado cuanta hermanita eres un poco llorona jaja pero igual te quiero y que no te quepa la menor duda que te quiero aunque me quieras quitar lo derechos sobre Hao ¬¬ …te adoro eres mi hermana mayor ..bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo te quiero bastante, espero que algún día te encuentre en el msn. chaito


End file.
